


Eaux Troubles

by Keylan57



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Drowning, Eaux Troubles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Food Porn, Hate Crimes, Investigations, M/M, Muddy Waters, Murder, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampyr
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylan57/pseuds/Keylan57
Summary: Un meurtre horrible a lieu à Londres. Par une froide nuit d'automne, les corps de deux femmes refont surface dans le canal, liés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte éternelle. L'une d'elles a le visage d'un ange. L'autre, un pieu dans le cœur.Jonathan Reid et Geoffrey McCullum sont amenés à collaborer pour mener l'enquête."Nous sommes dépassés par les événements, messieurs." Le chef de la police Paul Tillman n'est pas heureux de l'admettre. Ni Geoffrey, ni Jonathan ne semblent se réjouir d'être là aussi, mais ils vont devoir travailler ensemble s'ils veulent aller au fond des choses.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsalwayssunnyit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Muddy Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700995) by [itsalwayssunnyit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyit/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyit). 



> Ayant été absolument enchanté par la qualité de la fiction écrite par itsalwayssunnyintaubate au sujet de cette magnifique relation qu'aurait pu devenir celle de Jonathan Reid et de Geoffrey McCullum, j'ai décidé de traduire celle-ci pour nos amis francophones, en espérant que sa lecture leur apportera tout autant de plaisir et de satisfaction. 
> 
> Merci infiniment itsalwayssunnyintaubate de continuer à faire vivre ces personnages à travers notre imagination :-)
> 
> Certaines tournures de phrase ont été adaptées de l'anglais au français, et peuvent donc sonner étranges à nos oreilles, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour atténuer cette sensation. Toutes vos corrections, recommandations, etc. sont les bienvenues !
> 
> P.S : Je compte traduire un chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines environ (en espérant pouvoir tenir le rythme :-D)

Un soleil crépusculaire projette sur Londres une sinistre lueur orange, assombrissant rapidement les étroites rues et ruelles. La ville est encore affaiblit par les suites de la grippe espagnole, et ses habitants ne se sont pas encore remis de leur chagrin ; de leur culpabilité. La mort et la haine rôdent toujours dans les coins sombres et sales des bâtiments, des stands de marché, les pavés polis par les bottes et les fers à cheval, encore tâchés d'un sang qu'aucune averse ne parvient à effacer.

Mais jour après jour, les travailleurs se rendent à leurs tâches quotidiennes et inondent les rues souillées de la ville. Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur les londoniens, mais ce sont de résistantes petites bêtes.

Alors qu'une journée d'automne s'achève sur des vents froids et violents, les gens se cachent dans leur manteaux, et laissent entrevoir sous la faible lumière des lampadaires les vapeurs de leur respiration. Absolument rien sur leur visage fatigué n'aurait pu prédire les horribles événements sur le point de se produire.

Un jeune couple s'approche du bord des quais et jette tout en parlant un coup d’œil dans les eaux sombres. Leur joyeux bavardage cesse rapidement, alors qu'ils se retrouvent confrontés à une vision qui hantera leurs rêves les plus sombres pour le restant de leur vie. La femme crie en s'agrippant à son homme au regard figé, le visage tordu dans une horreur confuse.

Les policiers mettent près d'une heure avant d'arriver sur les lieux. C'est avec un regard crispé et des grognements de malaise, que les inspecteurs traînent hors du canal les silhouettes tailladées et troublantes de deux femmes, les corps liés ensemble dans une étreinte intime par des cordes bien serrées, et dont l'épaisseur pourrait servir à tracter un camion.

 _Elles ont l'air jeunes_ , se dit l'inspecteur Brannan, le seul qui ne semble pas sur le point de s'évanouir. Qu'elles ont l'air jeunes, et qu'elles ont dû rester dans l'eau pendant au moins une demi-journée.

Il n'y a rien qui puisse défaire les nœuds qui lient les corps ensemble, se dit-il également. À la fois en raison de la force et du soin qui y ont été apportés, mais aussi car personne ne semble vouloir s'en approcher suffisamment pour le faire.

La première victime est une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés lâchés autour de son visage rond, tandis que la deuxième est plus grande, à la silhouette maigre et aux contours aiguisés, les cheveux brun foncé encore attachés en une longue tresse, que les agents doivent écarter afin d'apercevoir le pieu en bois planté dans sa poitrine.

Brannan soupire et recule d'un pas. Il pense au fait qu'il n'est certainement pas assez payé pour cela, puis s'exclame :

« Commissaire Tillman ! Pourriez-vous venir ici une seconde ? »

Paul Tillman regarde dans la direction désignée par son inspecteur, puis son visage s'assombrit.

« Couvre-les, Brannan. La nuit va être sacrément longue », dit-il sobrement, avant de faire signe au reste de ses hommes de se rassembler. Ils vont avoir besoin de renforts.

\- x -  
  


« C'est quoi ce bordel interminable, chef ? » s'exclame Geoffrey McCullum, en jetant un regard sur Tillman. La nuit est bien trop tardive pour la quantité de personnes rassemblées autour des quais, mais aucune intimidation de la part de la police ne semble inciter les spectateurs à rentrer chez eux. Parmi les citoyens il y a des officiers de police et des gardes de Priwen, tous bien trop occupés à se donner mutuellement des coups de poignards dans le dos pour comprendre ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire avec le désordre face à eux.

« Je vais vous expliquer bientôt », dit Tillman de façon énigmatique, jetant un regard plein d'espoir par-dessus son épaule. Geoffrey grogne d'impatience.

« Quoi ? Est-ce qu'on attend quelqu'un ? » Insiste-t-il.

« Oui, en fait … » Tillman fait signe à quelqu'un derrière Geoffrey, qui se tourne pour regarder et sentir son estomac se contracter. « Le voilà. Dr. Reid ! Nous sommes par ici ! »

Reid salue poliment les hommes par un hochement de tête avant que son regard s'arrête et se fige sur l'un deux.

_Geoffrey McCullum._

C'est son jour de chance, pense le docteur.

« Bonsoir, messieurs », dit-il. Geoffrey fredonne une réponse alors même qu'il se sent troublé par la présence de l'Ekon. Le visage de Jonathan, à son tour, laisse place à une expression étrange, que Geoffrey ne peut pas tout à faire replacer, mais qu'il comprend immédiatement.

Il n'est pas heureux d'être là non plus.

Jonathan détourne rapidement les yeux, se raclant la gorge.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » se renseigne-t-il.

Le commissaire Tillman pousse un long soupir et fait un signe de tête à un inspecteur, afin qu'il soulève la bâche qu'ils ont posée sur les corps. Il faut quelques secondes au médecin et au chausseur pour saisir ce qu'ils sont en train de regarder, mais dès lors qu'ils comprennent, tout souvenir de leur malaise antérieur disparaît rapidement.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclame Jonathan, en se couvrant le nez et la bouche d'une main tendue. L'odeur sur les quais est toujours plus ou moins nauséabonde, mais les corps encore trempés dans l'eau souillée sont d'un tout autre niveau.

« Trop pour votre estomac, _sangsue_ ? » dit Geoffrey, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le taquiner, un sourire condescendant au coin de la bouche alors qu'il essaie de ne pas respirer par le nez.

« Ne soyez pas grossier, chasseur », Jonathan le réprimande comme il le ferait pour un enfant mal élevé ; mais avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux alors qu'il les détourne des corps et appelle d'une voix étranglée : « Commissaire ? »

Tillman hoche de nouveau la tête et repose la bâche.

« Très bien, donc … un jeune couple a trouvé ces deux-là plus tôt alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. L'inspecteur Brannan a récupéré leurs témoignages, si vous souhaitez les vérifier plus tard … ». Il indique l'endroit où un jeune officier s'adresse à un groupe de pêcheurs. « Pour être parfaitement clair, messieurs, tout ceci dépasse de loin notre entendement. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que l'on est en train de regarder. Il semble que les deux filles étaient … un _couple_ , en quelque sorte. Vous voyez ? Elles étaient … euh... ».

« Amoureuses l'une de l'autre. On a compris, chef, on passe à autre chose … » Geoffrey laisse son impatience prendre le dessus. À côté de lui, Jonathan essaie de couvrir un reniflement à l'aide d'un léger toussotement.

« Eh bien, elles se sont noyées », poursuit Tillman, en trébuchant sur ses mots. « En fait, nous n'en sommes même pas sûrs. La brune, comme vous l'avez certainement vu … il y a un pieu dans sa poitrine et c'est probablement arrivé _avant_ qu'elles ne soient jetées dans le canal. »

« Probablement », affirme Jonathan. Il échange un regard avec Geoffrey, dont les lèvres affichent un sourire amusé, avant que celui-ci disparaisse avec un air méprisant. « Un vampire donc ? »

« Nous le pensons, oui. Et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu », dit Tillman, en gesticulant en direction de Jonathan et Geoffrey. « Nous savons tous que vous avez des liens avec le club Ascalon, Dr. Reid, et vous avez peut-être une expertise à laquelle nous, en tant que mortels, n'avons pas accès. Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider … ainsi que vous, McCullum ».

« Et moi ? » s'exclame McCullum, d'un air provocateur les bras croisés.

« Ne soyez-pas pénible, chasseur », proteste Tillman, les lèvres serrées. « Nous avons besoin de votre … savoir-faire. La _ville_ a besoin … »

« Oh, _maintenant_ vous voulez notre aide ? » lance Geoffrey en interrompant le policier, avançant d'un pas, tandis que Tillman recule d'autant. Se tenant comme il est, Geoffrey est assez intimidant, même si Tillman n'est pas petit en taille pour autant. Geoffrey lève le doigt : « Vous devez avoir une très mauvaise mémoire, hein ? Mais je me souviens _très bien_ qu'à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin de votre soutien, vous nous avez toujours ignorés. » il plisse les yeux et crache « _Allez vous faire foutre_ , Tillman.»

Jonathan a l'impression de s'immiscer d'une certaine façon. Alors que Geoffrey tourne le dos à Tillman et se dirige vers le bord du quai, leurs yeux se croisent brièvement. Le chasseur semble plus âgé d'une certaine manière, plus fatigué qu'avant, selon Jonathan. Mais plus aussi hostile, cependant. Il n'a plus vraiment été hostile depuis leur affrontement à l'hôpital. Il a même collaboré quand Jonathan essayait de fabriquer un antidote …

Jonathan réprime un frisson.

Il s'est efforcé de ne pas s'attarder sur les événements tragiques qui se sont déroulés avant son retour à Londres. Il n'est pas près de s'engager sur cette voie maintenant.

«Alors vous n'allez pas collaborer ? » insiste Tillman. Geoffrey porte son regard vers l'endroit où se trouve la bâche, soulevée à nouveau par un cadet de la garde de Priwen, un mouchoir appuyé contre son nez et sa bouche. Geoffrey n'observe pas le cadet, mais les filles, avec leurs longues robes extravagantes collées à leurs jambes aux formes étranges. Elles ont l'air si jeunes, mais qui sait quel âge avait la sangsue aux cheveux bruns ? Il fait une grimace et dit :

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire. » Le visage de Tillman exprime un soulagement, mais McCullum l'avertit : « Par contre, Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne fais pas cela pour vous, Tillman. Et que vous nous serez redevable, compris ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr », s'empresse de dire l'officier. « Eh bien, comment voulez-vous procéder ? »

Jonathan intervient enfin, en disant :

« Laissez-moi les examiner avant de les envoyer dans un charnier, voulez-vous ? » C'est au tour de Geoffrey de réprimer un frisson. Il n'est plus capable de regarder les corps plus longtemps qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. « Pouvez-vous les amener à la morgue de Pembroke ? »

« Je suppose. C'est encore ouvert ? » Jonathan confirme d'un signe de tête, mais Tillman n'a pas l'air ravi.

« Les avez-vous au moins identifiés ? » demande Geoffrey, assez fort pour être entendu par les hommes qui se tiennent le plus près d'eux. Cependant, la personne qui répond n'est pas seulement un citoyen, mais également quelqu'un que lui et Jonathan connaissent bien.

« C'est … Gabrielle Arnaud. Elle … Elle s'est enfuie de la maison de sa famille. L'année dernière, si je me souviens bien … » explique Joe Peterson, dépourvu de sa personnalité habituellement agressive. « Il y 'avait encore des affiches avec son visage à l'autre bout de la ville jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Quelqu'un les a enlevées, je suppose. »

Jonathan veut demander pour quelle raison il se trouvait là-bas, mais un officier intervient en soupirant :

« Une petite _enflure_ , si vous voulez mon avis. »

« _Personne_ n'a enlevé quoi que ce soit. Gardez vos opinions dégoûtantes pour vous » lui rétorque Geoffrey. Il n'apprécie pas l'expression de cet homme, le sourire sordide de ses lèvres, le ton langoureux de sa voix. Les filles sont mortes, pour l'amour de Dieu. « Et la sangsue ? Qui est-elle ? ».

Encore ce _mot_. Jonathan pince ses lèvres.

« C'est … » Il essaie de se rafraîchir la mémoire, en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était … Lady Morrison. Margaret, je crois. »

Geoffrey acquiesce. Il s'approche de Jonathan, et plus doucement, demande « Était-elle Ascalon ? »

Jonathan secoue la tête.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Bien que Jonathan ne soit pas au courant de tous les détails au sein du club, il connaît un ou deux membres, et se souvient avoir entendu beaucoup de dédain au sujet de Morrison, notamment lors de rares événements auxquels il était convié. À l'époque, il n'avait pas d'avis particulier à ce sujet. Après tout, les membres d'Ascalon semblent avoir beaucoup de dédain pour de nombreuses choses.  
Geoffrey le regarde encore comme s'il attendait qu'il sorte de ses pensées, et Jonathan ajoute alors « Amie d'une amie ».

« De qui ? » exige le chasseur. Jonathan redresse la mâchoire, fixe intensément les yeux sombres de l'homme comme s'il le mettait au défi de s'engager dans cette voie, et répond :

« Lady Ashbury. »

« Hm. » Geoffrey se gratte le menton, les yeux emplis de tristesse en regardant les filles. Il n'a jamais été du genre à refuser un défi. « Eh bien, si elles étaient amies, elles ont une chose de plus en commun maintenant … ».

En ce qui concerne les plaisanteries sur des sujets délicats, Geoffrey n'est plus aussi dur qu'il aurait pu l'être, mais ses paroles sont toujours blessantes.

« Ce n'est pas pareil », rétorque Jonathan, son cœur de mort-vivant lourd et froid dans sa poitrine. « Ce _n'est pas_ la même chose. »

Elisabeth _voulait_ la mort. Elle la voulait tellement que Jonathan ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de quitter ce monde.

Mais ces femmes …

« Je vais renvoyer mes hommes à leurs patrouilles alors, messieurs. En espérant que quelque chose finisse par nous être révélé. Les corps seront à la morgue dans les prochaines heures. » dit Tillman. Il regarde Jonathan avec attention : «Vous nous _aiderez_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » répond Jonathan en n'ayant pas l'air de mourir de l'intérieur.  
Alors que Tillman s'éloigne, il se tourne vers Geoffrey et s'adresse à lui si discrètement que c'est presque comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu, « En fait, j'ai une idée par où commencer. »

Les sourcils de Geoffrey se soulèvent en signe d'intérêt.

« Je viens avec vous», dit-il en se pressant, impatient de s'éloigner des quais, tandis que Jonathan, incrédule, lève un sourcil. Geoffrey pourrait être un atout précieux pour l'enquête, mais Jonathan n'est pas sûr que sa compagnie soit une si bonne idée. Et parce que Geoffrey peut si bien déchiffrer son hésitation, il le prévient, « N'imaginez pas une seconde que je vous fais confiance pour gérer cela tout seul, Reid. »

Jonathan expulse un grognement inélégant puis concède :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ».

Il ne devrait pas se sentir offensé par les paroles du chasseur. Si leurs positions étaient inversées, il ne voudrait pas non plus que l'homme erre tout seul, mais il se sent tout de même contrarié par sa méfiance évidente. De plus, il ne peut vraiment comprendre d'où le chasseur a puisé l'idée qu'ils sont destinés à être des ennemis. Jonathan n'a certainement jamais ressenti cela envers lui.

Oui, c'est un vampire, et Geoffrey n'est pas seulement un chasseur, mais également le chef de son clan. Mais ce sont pour autant des _adultes_ qui ne peuvent ignorer que, sur cette terre, très peu de choses soient entièrement blanches ou entièrement noires.

Dans l'espoir de dissuader l'homme de le suivre, Jonathan précise :

« Je vais au club Ascalon. Je vais poser quelques questions, parler à Lord Redgrave. Il pourrait peut-être nous éclairer sur ce qui a pu se passer avec Miss Morrison avant sa mort. Vous êtes le bienvenu, mais je ne crois pas que vous apprécierez l'expérience. »

Pendant un long moment, Geoffrey reste là à fixer Jonathan d'un regard intraduisible. C'est troublant, mais Jonathan refuse de détourner le regard jusqu'à ce que, finalement satisfait, il s'exclame : «Ouvrez le chemin, sangsue.»

« Appelez-moi Jonathan, s'il vous plaît », marmonne Jonathan alors que le chasseur se met au pas avec lui. « Puisqu'on travaille ensemble et tout ça. »

Geoffrey s'ébroue, mais d'un air presque affectueux. C'est probablement épuisant d'être si sérieux en permanence, réfléchit Jonathan.

« Peu importe », répond le chasseur avec éloquence. « Moins de paroles, plus de marche … Jonathan. ».


	2. Chapter 2

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent du club Ascalon, Jonathan ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Non pas que son coéquipier soit dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Après tout, Jonathan a ressenti lui-même la force et les capacités du chasseur. Bien qu'il fût aidé par le sang du roi Arthur la seule et unique fois qu'ils se sont affrontés physiquement, Jonathan est conscient que Geoffrey McCullum est tout sauf vulnérable.

L'Ascalon, pour autant …

Eh bien, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour emmener un chasseur.

En ayant cela à l'esprit, et sachant que Geoffrey balayera d'un revers de main toutes les objections qui lui seront soumises, Jonathan tente de trouver quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, autre que le silence tendu entre eux.

« Que pensez-vous que Joe Peterson faisait sur les quais ? » demande-t'il, d'une voix timide tout au plus.

« Comment diable pourrais-je le savoir ? » répond rapidement Geoffrey. Au moins, il semble être tout aussi heureux que Jonathan d'aller là où ils vont. « Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un rapport avec ces Wet Boot Boys. Un ramassis de … »

« Pensez-vous qu'ils ont un quelconque rapport avec ça ? » se demande Jonathan, en traînant un peu les pieds. Ils devront marcher jusqu'à un pont pour se rendre à la partie ouest de la ville. Si Jonathan avait été seul, il aurait sauté par-dessus les bateaux dans le canal, mais il a le chasseur avec lui …

« Non », dit Geoffrey en dissipant l'inquiétude. « Cela ne leur ressemble pas. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » poursuit Jonathan.

« Ce sont les membres d'un gang. Ils menacent, ils extorquent, tabassent même des gens, mais quelque chose d'aussi … horrible ? » explique Geoffrey en frissonnant. « Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Où allez-vous ? »

« Je connais un raccourci », répond Jonathan alors qu'ils arrivent au bord d'un quai. Il s'approche de Geoffrey et lui touche l'épaule en déclarant doucement : « Faites-moi confiance.»

Mais Geoffrey s'éloigne subitement de lui, en repoussant sa main.

« Bon sang, ne me _touchez_ pas, Reid ! ».

Jonathan lève les yeux au ciel. Un garde de Priwen sensible à l'espace personnel, quel comble. Jonathan s'approche encore une fois et fustige « Arrêtez de faire des histoires. »

Avant que le chasseur puisse réagir, Jonathan agrippe le bras autour de sa taille et saute une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à l'autre côté du canal, l'obscurité s'attardant autour d'eux pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

« Bon sang … ça fait bizarre », se plaint-il en secouant la tête. Jonathan sourit à lui-même, diverti par l'inconfort du chausseur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il, amusé, et serre le bras de l'homme.

« Bien », répond Geoffrey et écarte à nouveau la main de Jonathan.

Jonathan secoue la tête et se met à marcher, Geoffrey le suivant à contrecœur.

« Ne traînez pas », lui dit Jonathan après quelques minutes. Geoffrey lève les yeux au ciel, l'estomac toujours retourné par les sauts et, au bord de la nausée, aboie en retour :

« Arrêtez de me faire courir ! »

Ils tournent au coin de la rue et aperçoivent un peu plus loin des hommes qui patrouillent dans des uniformes bien reconnaissables. Geoffrey et Jonathan s'immobilisent lorsqu'un bleu les interpelle :

« Hé ! McCullum ! »

Geoffrey pousse rapidement Jonathan dans l'ombre d'une maison en chuchotant : « Attendez ici. »

Un exécuteur Priwen à barbe grise rejoint le bleu qui marche vers Geoffrey et lui demande « Que faites-vous ici, McCullum ? »

« Horace. Johnson », répond Geoffrey en saluant ses hommes. « Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé aux docks ? »

« Les filles mortes ? » dit la recrue rousse au nom de Johnson, en regardant le leader tandis que le reste de la patrouille garde ses distances. « Ouais, on a entendu. »

« Une fille humaine et une sangsue, c'est ça ? Quelle horrible affaire », répond Horace, l'exécuteur. Geoffrey soupire. Les nouvelles se répandent vite de nos jours.

« Je suis sur le point d'aller au club Ascalon pour trouver des pistes … » explique-t-il ayant pris conscience que signaler à ses hommes où il allait n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Mais avant qu'il ne poursuit sa route, Johnson l'interrompt :

« Devrions-nous venir avec vous ? »

Geoffrey lâche un rire amer. Johnson est avec eux depuis quelques mois tout au plus. Il s'est joint à eux après que Jonathan ait arrêté le Désastre, et qu'un Vukod enragé ait tué toute sa famille. Il n'avait alors nulle part où aller sauf au quartier général de Priwen. À l'époque, il ne répondait pas non plus au pronom « il », mais n'a jamais corrigé pour autant les premiers gardes qui pensaient qu'il était un garçon. Et maintenant, il est profondément enfoncé dans son mensonge … ou _elle_ ; Geoffrey n'en est toujours pas certain.

« Non, il vaut mieux pas. Ils sont … modérément civilisés, vous savez. Mais si je me présente avec vous, ils pourraient en faire une mauvaise interprétation », explique Geoffrey sans enthousiasme. Il pointe du doigt derrière lui. « En plus, Reid est avec moi. »

« Le … docteur ? » Horace fronce les sourcils et Jonathan sort de l'ombre avec une expression similaire, sans s'approcher des gardes.

Johnson le regarde d'un air complice, « C'est vrai ? »

« Quoi ? » interroge Geoffrey, mal à l'aise sous les yeux amusés de la recrue.

« Rien, c'est juste … » Johnson hausse les épaules. « D'étranges compagnons de chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La ferme, Johnson » fustige Horace. Johnson fait une grimace, mais reste silencieux. À Geoffrey, l'exécuteur ajoute : « Soyez prudent ».

« Je le suis toujours », répond Geoffrey en reculant et s'éloignant, puis promet « On parlera demain matin. »

  
-x-

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir m'accompagner ? » demande Jonathan au chausseur probablement pour la dixième fois. « Vous pourriez attendre ici. »

« Et vous, vous pouvez toujours rêver », répond poliment Geoffrey alors qu'ils approchent de l'entrée du club.

« Bon, très bien », soupire Jonathan dans sa défaite. Il frappe à la porte rouge et chuchote « Mais restez près de moi, vous m'entendez ? »

La petite fente sur la porte s'ouvre et le regard glacé du portier les salue.

« Dr. Reid. Quelle surprise. Et … McCullum », dit-il d'une voix calme et régulière, aussi révélatrice que son visage sans vie. « Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène ici ce soir ? »

« J'aimerais échanger un mot avec Lord Redgrave, s'il est disponible », répond Jonathan. Sans un autre mot, la porte s'ouvre à eux. Jonathan se rapproche un peu plus du chausseur lorsqu'ils traversent le seuil de la porte, par mesure de sécurité, mais aussi parce qu'il craint que Geoffrey saute sur l'Ekon qui les accueille dès lors qu'il détourne son regard de lui.

« Vous êtes chanceux, Dr. Reid. Lord Redgrave est en haut. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quelconque objection à un entretien avec vous, Messieurs … » dit le portier, en s'écartant pour laisser passer les visiteurs. « Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. »

Alors qu'ils montent les escaliers, Jonathan constate que Geoffrey est désormais tout aussi nerveux que lui. Le chasseur continue de jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule comme s'il était surveillé, mais personne ne croise leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le salon du premier étage. Le bavardage discret des quelques Ekons qui les entourent cesse à leur approche et leurs yeux se posent sur Geoffrey, qui se fige à côté de Jonathan. À deux doigts de saisir son arbalète, il sait pourtant que ses armes ne lui serviraient pas à grand chose face à … sept Ekons, après avoir compté. Visibles, tout du moins. D'ailleurs, cette pensée n'aurait été qu'éphémère si Jonathan n'avait pas saisit son coude à cet instant précis, le guidant à travers la pièce d'une main ferme et sûre.

Geoffrey ne l'admettrait pas de son vivant, mais ce toucher lui donne même l'impression d'être un peu plus stable. Il sait, bien sûr, que les Ekons d'Ascalon ne l'attaqueront pas sans provocation, pas maintenant tout du moins, puis ce n'est pas cela qu'il craint réellement. C'est plutôt le regard qu'ils posent sur lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un festin et qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis une semaine. Ce sentiment malsain d'impuissance lui fait dresser les poils, s'installant dans sa poitrine avant de le rendre malade.

« Jonathan Reid. Quelle surprise ». Cette voix râpeuse que Geoffrey reconnaît comme étant celle de Lord Redgrave les salue dès lors qu'ils franchissent le rideau qui les séparent des autres membres du club. En réalité, Geoffrey et lui s'étaient déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises par le passé, toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, empêchant Geoffrey de pouvoir lui couper la tête. Le puissant vampire lève la main pour serrer celle de Jonathan, mais le jeune Ekon l'ignore et préfère s'approcher un peu plus de Geoffrey, la main glissant le long de son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien calé au milieu de son dos. « Je vois que vous avez même apporté un en-cas. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir McCullum. »

Bien que ce ne soit qu'un mot, le sang de Geoffrey ne fait qu'un tour. _En-cas_.  
« Je te rendrai bien la pareille, mais j'évite de mentir comme un arracheur de dents ces derniers temps. » rétorque Geoffrey et sent la main de Jonathan appuyer plus fort contre son dos.

« Oh, qu'il est fougueux, votre humain, Jonathan », commente Redgrave, faisant complètement abstraction de Geoffrey. « Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Margaret Morrisson », dit Jonathan d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée. Geoffrey se détend contre lui, tandis que Lord Redgrave circule autour d'eux à pas lents.

« La lesbienne ? » demande-t-il avec dédain en insistant sur chaque syllabe. « Qu'en est t-il ? »

Jonathan se racle la gorge.

« Elle est morte. »

« Et en quoi cela concernerait-il Ascalon ? »

Il y a une indifférence délibérée dans la façon dont Redgrave parle ; lentement, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Geoffrey peine à respirer. S'ils se battaient, ce serait plus facile. Il est à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre. _Ceci_ , peu importe de quoi il peut bien s'agir, n'est pas confortable. Jonathan trace lentement un cercle sur l'arrière de son épaule, le tirant de son côté alors que Redgrave s'approche d'eux, respirant profondément comme s'il essayait de sentir le chasseur.

Jonathan ne peut vraiment lui en vouloir pour autant. Après tout, _il_ agit quasiment de la même manière. Il y a une sorte de douceur enivrante autour de Geoffrey qui le fait lécher ses crocs par anticipation. Et comme il a déjà pu _goûter_ au sang du chasseur par le passé, Jonathan est exposé à un tout autre niveau de tentation. Cette proximité avec Geoffrey tient d'abord au fait de vouloir faire comprendre aux autres qu'il est de son côté ; mais aussi élégants que les membres du club puissent être, ce sont aussi des bêtes instinctives qui réagissent davantage à la proximité physique, qu'aux conventions sociales. Cependant, être aussi proche de lui est plus facile que Jonathan ne l'avait prévu.

« Elle a été assassinée », dit Jonathan, se réjouissant de la façon dont Redgrave prend du recul après avoir tiré Geoffrey à ses côtés. « Poignardée avec un pieu et jetée dans le canal, attachée à son amante humaine. »

Jonathan choisit ses mots très soigneusement, en surveillant la réaction de Redgrave, mais le vampire continue à les encercler très lentement.

« Oh … » répond Redgrave. « Je ne peux vous affirmer que cela m'affecte particulièrement. Quel mauvais goût, vous ne trouvez pas ? Utiliser les humains pour être chose que... de la subsistance. »

« Espèce de sale … » rétorque Geoffrey. Les doigts de Jonathan s'enfoncent dans son manteau d'uniforme, sentant les muscles et les os sous le tissu et tenant le chasseur contre lui. Avant que Geoffrey ne puisse dire autre chose, il questionne :

« Lord Redgrave, avez-vous entendu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? »

« Non, j'en ai bien peur », répond Redgrave. Il finit par s'arrêter de bouger, et les fusille du regard. « Mais vous savez quoi ? Aloysius Dawson l'a rencontrée il y a quelque temps, si je me souviens bien. Elle a bien sûr été snobée par toute la communauté vampirique depuis que sa … _situation_ est devenue plus largement connue, mais Aloysius a toujours eu l'estomac plus solide pour certaines pratiques. Vous devriez le rencontrer. Il est votre _progéniture_ , après tout … »

Jonathan se tend, non pas en réaction aux paroles de Redgrave, mais au sursaut de Geoffrey, si discret qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être une illusion.

« Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis son retour. Il ne vous en veut pas, vous savez. » poursuit Redgrave, le regard concentré sur Geoffrey cependant. « Il vous dira comment les liens qu'entretenaient Margaret avec Mlle Arnaud ont finis par ruiner son image en société. J'espère que vous êtes assez intelligent pour considérer son histoire comme un avertissement. »

En parlant, il s'approche de Geoffrey comme pour l'inspecter. Jonathan, se déplaçant plus par instinct qu'autre chose, saisit Geoffrey par la taille pour l'éloigner. Lord Redgrave crépite de joie.

Geoffrey n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas être manipulé et n'aime pas se sentir si petit. Comme s'il était moins qu'une personne, quelque chose que l'on utilise pour mettre Jonathan mal à l'aise par dessus tout.

« Je m'en vais », dit Geoffrey en se dégageant de l'emprise de Jonathan et en quittant la pièce avant que l'Ekon ne puisse réagir.

« Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre » , dit Redgrave avec mépris alors que Jonathan se tourne pour le suivre. « Docteur Reid. »

Jonathan ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il se précipite à travers les rideaux à la recherche de Geoffrey et le trouve à la sortie du salon, en face à face avec un des Ekons présents. Ce dernier se tient debout et bloque le chemin du chasseur vers les escaliers, un sourire narquois inscrit sur son visage pâle. Celui-ci lui rappelle Jonathan, mais pas exactement. Du moins, pas d'une bonne façon.

« Bon sang … » marmonne Jonathan alors qu'il s'approche du chasseur, balayant efficacement le sourire de l'autre vampire. Geoffrey réagit à peine lorsque Jonathan pose une main possessive sur son épaule et se met à fixer l'autre Ekon d'une manière très explicite pour le soumettre.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, Dr. Reid, je n'avais pas conscience … »

C'est le genre de chose que l'on dit lorsqu'on s'approprie un siège occupé auparavant par une autre personne, ce qui provoque chez Geoffrey une envie de crier et de frapper quelque chose. Ce qu'il s'abstient de faire, étant donné qu'ils ne resteraient pas plus longtemps. Dès lors qu'ils atteignent les rues, Geoffrey repousse Jonathan en s'exclamant :

« Arrêtez de me _toucher_ , bordel ! ». Une chaleur fantôme subsiste encore sur le bas de son dos, ce qui perturbe Geoffrey car il sait pertinemment que les mains de Jonathan sont dépourvues de celle-ci. C'est un Ekon. Elles ne sont pas vraiment froide, mais leur chaire n'est pas chaude pour autant. « Je _savais_ qu'on ne pouvait communiquer avec ces salopards qu'avec un pieu dans la main ! Cette bande de dégénérés … »

« Je vous avais prévenu », dit Jonathan, même s'il n'avait encore jamais vu des vampires se comporter ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une connaissance accrue de leurs protocoles, et il ne s'était encore jamais aventuré à l'intérieur de leur territoire avec un humain à ses côtés.

« Je sais, mais allez vous faire voir aussi », grogne Geoffrey, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire le docteur. Maintenant qu'ils sont dehors, il se détend et se montre moins tendu alors que Geoffrey déclare : « J'ai besoin d'un verre ».

Jonathan regarde fixement le chasseur qui tourne les talons et commence à s'éloigner.

« Où allez-vous ? » demande Jonathan.

« La tortue turquoise », lance Geoffrey. Au moins il ne mentionne pas Aloysius Dawnson, se dit Jonathan. Pas pour l'instant du moins. « Vous pouvez vous joindre à moi, mais je n'hésiterai pas à couper votre foutue main si vous me touchez encore ! ».

Jonathan renifle, mais accepte l'invitation. Ils doivent s'asseoir et élaborer un plan et la tortue turquoise semble être un endroit tout aussi approprié qu'un autre pour le faire. Jonathan s’efforce néanmoins de maintenir une distance de sécurité entre lui et le chasseur sur la route. C'est qu'avoir ses deux mains est plutôt appréciable.


	3. Chapter 3

L'élaboration d'un plan ne semblait pas être une priorité pour Geoffrey McCullum, qui après un troisième whisky, ne faisait que parler des vampires d'Ascalon, qui feignent se cacher derrière tous ces titres fantaisistes et du peu de légitimité qu'ils ont pour critiquer les choix de vie des autres.  
  
« Ils ont tendance à être assez virulents lorsqu'il s'agit de condamner tout ce qui n'est pas bourgeois... » concède Jonathan, en observant la bière dorée à l'intérieur de son verre. Il regrette de ne pouvoir la boire, même si au fond, il a toujours été davantage un amateur de vin.  
  
« Elles portaient sur leurs épaules plus d'un tabou, voyez-vous. La fille Arnaud et Morrison », rétorque Geoffrey, dont l'irritation s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus désespéré au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. « D'êtres des femmes, et par-dessus un vampire et un humain ».  
  
« Merci pour ces précisions, même si vous ne m'apprenez rien », plaisante discrètement Jonathan. D'un air pensif, il souligne : « Vous ne semblez pas être trop déconcerté par leur homosexualité. »  
  
Geoffrey hausse les épaules.  
  
« Je suis seulement curieux de savoir laquelle des ces deux choses a entraînée leur mort, Jonathan. Je me fous de leur... situation, comme l'a dit ce salaud de Redgrave. » Geoffrey vide d'une traite son verre et fait signe à Tom Watts de lui en servir un autre avant de jeter un œil sur celui de Jonathan, toujours rempli de bière. « Vous allez me laisser boire tout seul ? »

« Je ne peux pas la boire, Geoffrey », répond Jonathan avec un sourire amer.  
  
« Oh, merde. Désolé. J'ai oublié », dit Geoffrey d'un air sincère. La douceur émanant du visage fatigué du chasseur provoquant une chaleur agréable dans le ventre de Jonathan. Quand il ne le regardait pas comme s'il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la tête du docteur séparée de son corps, Geoffrey pouvait être un homme charmant.  
  
« Les gars, vous parliez de ces filles lesbiennes, hein ? » dit Tom en versant un autre verre à Geoffrey. Il regarde ses clients avec un regard émerveillé et commente : « Un tel gaspillage de bonnes chattes … j'ai pas raison ? »  
  
« Ne sois pas dégoûtant, Watts », réprimande Geoffrey, mais saisit tout de même le verre qu'on lui remplit. La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est d'associer les images horribles qu'il a vues plus tôt et le sexe. « Tu les connaissais ? »

Watts croise les bras, mais n'a pas l'air vexé par le reproche du chasseur.

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire... La petite Arnaud est restée ici quelques nuits quand elle s'est enfuie. Je pensais qu'elle avait des problèmes à la maison », dit-il, indifférent, mais la colère teinte ses prochains mots. « Si j'avais su la merde qu'elle préparait, je l'aurais mise à la rue. »  
  
« Tais-toi, tu n'y aurais même pas songé... » répond Geoffrey sur un ton quelque peu amusé. Tom hésite, mais concède :  
  
« Non, tu as raison. Une petite comme celle-là ». Un regard inquiet assombrit ses yeux. « Mais j'aurais dû contacter ses parents. Cette sale Morrison. C'était trop tard quand j'ai finalement entendu parler de ça. »  
  
« Oui, on en a tous entendu parler trop tard », interrompt Geoffrey. Il prend une gorgée de son verre avant de conclure : « Mais nous trouverons celui qui a fait ça. Et quand nous le trouverons, il aura intérêt à prier pour que je ne le tue pas. »

« Wow, doucement, le chasseur. » dit Watts en se moquant, puis finit par admettre : « Mais je comprends. Arnaud était une brave fille. Les mauvaises influences et tout ça... c'est vraiment dommage. »

C'en était de trop pour Jonathan. Il lance un peu d'argent sur le bar, se lève et s'en va avec détermination, sans chercher à faire ses adieux. Ce genre de manque de respect lui est insupportable. Personne ne sait ce qu'il en est exactement, mais deux filles sont mortes et la façon dont le barman s'exprimait lui donnait la nausée.

Geoffrey lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais tient encore compagnie à Tom pendant quelques minutes avant de terminer son dernier whisky et de rejoindre le docteur. À l'extérieur, Jonathan est appuyé contre le mur, les yeux d'un bleu glacial fixant la nuit quand Geoffrey le trouve et l'observe.   
Jonathan a l'air complètement perdu pour une créature aussi dangereuse.

« Je pensais que vous m'aviez laissé tomber », dit Geoffrey, sans le penser sérieusement. Il se doutait que Jonathan n'allait pas le quitter si facilement. Il s'approche un peu plus et demande tranquillement : « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! » réagit immédiatement Jonathan, l'incrédulité et la colère déformant ses traits élégants. « Combien de temps comptiez-vous encore supporter ses inepties ? »

« Le temps qu'il fallait », dit Geoffrey, quelque chose de sombre demeurant au coin de ses yeux. « Vous vous souvenez de Whitaker ? »

« Le prêtre ? »

« Ouais. Apparemment, ses vociférations habituelles ont été très centrées sur nos victimes ces derniers temps... » explique Geoffrey, avant de poursuivre avec ironie. « Mais je pourrais aussi retourner à l'intérieur et dire à Watts qu'il peut aussi aller au diable, lui et ses informations et ragots qu'il obtient en restant derrière ce comptoir jour après jour … »

« Vous pensez qu'on devrait aller interroger Whitaker ? » demande Jonathan, en ignorant la suite des paroles de Geoffrey. Ce dernier renifle puis concède :

« Je pense qu'on devrait effectivement l'interroger, oui. » répond-il en s'éloignant, attendant que Jonathan le suive. Lorsque celui-ci lui emboîte le pas, il grogne: « Stupides vampires... »

« Êtes-vous ivre ? » demande Jonathan.

« Je suis irlandais, Jonathan ». C'est la réponse favorite de Geoffrey. « Je suis soit toujours ivre, soit pas du tout, à vous de choisir. »

Un rire s'échappe de Jonathan. Geoffrey ne sent jamais vraiment l'alcool. Non pas que Jonathan ait eu beaucoup d'occasions qui lui permettent de l'affirmer, mais il est doué pour remarquer les signes de l'alcoolisme, surtout depuis sa renaissance en tant que vampire.

Cette nuit cependant, le teint rougeâtre des joues de Geoffrey s'accorde plutôt bien avec son souffle au parfum chaud et mielleux.

« Doit-on y aller maintenant ? » Demande Jonathan, en considérant la tendance qu'à Whitaker de poursuivre ses divagations toute la nuit.

« Bordel, je n'en sais rien. » Geoffrey s'arrête soudainement de marcher et regarde Jonathan. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

La question est surprenante. Jonathan savait qu'ils allaient devoir collaborer pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé aux filles, mais le fait que Geoffrey lui demande son avis le surprend encore un peu. C'est une bonne surprise, cependant. Définitivement bonne.

« Peut-être devrions-nous d'abord aller chez Dawson », suggère prudemment Jonathan. « Il nous attend peut-être. »

Geoffrey s'attarde sur cette dernière affirmation, et demande :

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Jonathan fait une grimace.

« Je le sens », admet-il. Il n'apprécie guère le lien qu'il a tissé avec Aloysius quand il l'a fait revenir. S'il avait su cela au préalable, il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

« Oh, j'ai oublié. Vous êtes son Créateur », dit Geoffrey, méprisant. Il ne voit pas la façon dont le visage de Jonathan se décompose lorsqu'ils commencèrent à marcher vers le West End.

« Je n'en suis pas fier », marmonne Jonathan au bout d'un moment.

« Bien. Vous ne devriez pas l'être », répond Geoffrey, intransigeant. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

Jonathan se pince les lèvres. Cette souffrance en lui suite à cette décision, cette décision terrible, l'a conduit à la situation dans laquelle il se trouve désormais : seul dans cette existence sans fin. Elisabeth, son guide, son amie, n'a pas pu supporter ses actes, et rien n'a suffit à lui donner envie de rester dans ce monde. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et une partie de Jonathan, une grande partie, se demande si elle n'avait pas raison. Raison à propos de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Je ne pensais pas avoir le choix », avoue Jonathan. Geoffrey soupire.

« Vous avez toujours le choix », dit-il.

« Il était mourant », explique Jonathan, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que le chasseur. Mais ce dernier répond toujours.

« Tout comme Swansea, n'est-ce pas ? » Jonathan le regarde en état de choc. C'est une autre mort qui le hantera à jamais. Un autre ami qu'il a perdu, même s'il doute que Swansea l'a réellement été un jour. « J'apprends des choses Jonathan. Et... je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il en reste. A propos de lui. »

« Merci », dit Jonathan, mais sa voix est froide. Si froide. « Je ne sais même pas si je suis désolé pour lui. Je veux dire... pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Il a provoqué un putain de bordel oui. Mais je ne voulais pas de son sang sur nos mains. » Jonathan sait que Geoffrey parle des gardes, même si il se sent responsable d'une certaine manière. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas transformé ? Vous auriez pu le sauver. »

« Je... Je ne pouvais pas... » dit Jonathan. Sa gorge se resserre avec ces mots. Il n'a parlé à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Pas vraiment. Tout le monde est soit terrifié par lui, soit ne se soucie pas vraiment de savoir s'il vit ou meurt. « Regardez ce que j'ai fait. Regardez les dégâts que j'ai provoqué en essayant d'aider les autres, ce que ma soi-disant contribution a apportée à ce monde. J'ai juste... Je n'ai pas pu. »

Jonathan se rend compte qu'il s'est arrêté de marcher que lorsque Geoffrey lui touche le bras. Il se couvre la bouche avec la paume de sa main et sent le chasseur caresser lentement de ses doigts un cercle contre la manche de son manteau, le pouce appuyant sur le tissu pour réconforter la peau, la chaire, les muscles et les os.

« Il y a tant de choses que je regrette, chasseur », chuchote Jonathan comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, de mots maudits qui ne doivent pas être entendus. Geoffrey est assez proche pour que Jonathan puisse sentir l'alcool dans son haleine lorsqu'il demande :

"Es-tu désolé de ne pas m'avoir tué ?"

Les yeux de Jonathan se fixent sur les yeux impénétrables de Geoffrey, ignorant le subit tutoiement, avant de répondre avec une grande sincérité :

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Geoffrey l'observe avec insistance pendant une seconde et Jonathan a l'impression que le chasseur le déshabille littéralement du regard. Puis il acquiesce, satisfait par ce qu'il a trouvé dans les yeux de Jonathan, avant de reprendre ensemble leur marche silencieuse.

-x -

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au manoir de Dawson, Geoffrey avait déjà énuméré toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il méprisait cet homme. Alors que Jonathan tient la porte pour que Geoffrey puisse entrer dans la demeure, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander :  
  
« On ne va même pas frapper ? »  
  
« Il sait que nous sommes ici. » La voix de Jonathan est telle une bouffée de fumée dans la nuit noire de Londres. Geoffrey ne semble pas apprécier ce qu'on venait de lui répondre.  
  
« Est-il seul ? » demande t-il.  
  
Jonathan acquiesce et marche devant le chasseur dans la pénombre, traversant les allées luxueuses du manoir. Lorsqu'ils le trouvent, Aloysius Dawson est assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, qu'il met rapidement de côté quand il les aperçoit.  
  
« Enfin », dit-il en se levant et s'approchant de Jonathan, qui le regarde avec dégoût. « Mon créateur. »  
  
« Dawson », répond Jonathan. Pendant une seconde, Geoffrey pense que Dawson l'ignorera complètement, ce qui lui convient parfaitement, mais alors les yeux morts du vieil homme lui tombent dessus avec un éclat amusé :  
  
« Oh, vous avez apporté le dîner ? »

« C'est un ami », affirme Jonathan très sérieusement, un avertissement retentissant dans chacune de ses syllabes. « Reculez, Dawson. »  
  
Dawson cligne des yeux et, après quelques secondes, acquiesce de la tête, en reculant d'un pas.  
  
« Oh. Bien sûr », dit-il en marmonnant, et pose un regard perçant sur Geoffrey, puis Jonathan « Est-ce que, par hasard... ? »  
  
Geoffrey comprend enfin, ce que Jonathan a dû ressentir plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient au club Ascalon. Il y a une telle avidité dans la façon dont Dawson les regarde que Geoffrey se retrouve à vouloir se rapprocher de Jonathan, pour le rassurer, se rassurer lui-même aussi. Dawson sourit.  
  
« Oh, mais ce serait formidable d'avoir un frère... » dit-il d'un air moqueur à Jonathan. Geoffrey s'étouffe à moitié sur ces paroles, regardant Jonathan avec confusion.  
  
« De quoi diable parle-t-il, Jonathan ? »  
  
Jonathan exhale un soupir d'agacement.

« Il pense que je vais te transformer », explique-t-il, en fixant les yeux sur Geoffrey comme s'il voulait le rassurer sur le fait que ce ne sont pas ses intentions.  
  
« Espèce de malade... » grogne Geoffrey, en regardant Dawson, qui hausse un sourcil.  
  
« Moi ? Le malade ? » Il y a un certain sarcasme dans ses mots, mais Geoffrey ne comprend pas. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela ne fait même pas 10 minutes qu'ils sont à l'intérieur du manoir, que Geoffrey souhaite déjà déguerpir au plus vite. Plus sérieusement, Dawson s'exprime alors : « e comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie, alors. »

« Pas du tout », confirme Jonathan, en croisant les bras. « Redgrave me dit que vous avez rencontré Margaret Morrison il y a quelque temps. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oh, oui. Une charmante jeune fille. Quel dommage, ce qui lui est arrivé, vraiment ... » dit immédiatement Dawson. Au moins, il ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, pense Geoffrey.  
  
« Alors, vous en avez entendu parler ? », lance-t-il.  
  
« Oh, oui. Les nouvelles vont vite de nos jours. J'ai mes sources. » répond Dawson en souriant. « Mais je crains de ne pouvoir vraiment vous aider. Je l'ai rencontrée, mais c'était il y a presque un mois et c'était pour une affaire purement professionnelle. »  
  
« Quel genre d'affaire ? » exige Geoffrey. Mais cette fois, Dawson l'ignore et préfère parler à Jonathan avec une étincelle de plaisir dégoûtant dans les yeux.  
  
« Oh, n'est-il pas adorable ? Êtes-vous certain que je ne puisse en prendre une petite bouchée ? Il a vraiment l'air exquis, Jonathan. Vous avez très bon goût. »

« Enfoiré de ... » commence à s'exclamer Geoffrey, la main appuyant sur la poignée de son épée, mais Jonathan l'empêche de la dégainer.

« Geoffrey ... » l'avertit Jonathan. Geoffrey se force à prendre une profonde respiration alors que Jonathan lui propose : « Voulez-vous attendre dehors ? »

Geoffrey secoue la tête, les yeux enragés posés sur Dawson, qui lui ne regarde que Jonathan. Geoffrey a l'intention de repousser la main de Jonathan, mais il ne fait qu'en quelque sorte... la caresser.

« Elle voulait vendre sa propriété et c'est une chose pour laquelle je suis très doué. Si je me souviens bien, elle avait besoin d'argent pour qu'elle et sa maîtresse humaine puissent fuir le pays. Fuir la persécution », explique Dawson. « C'est une histoire si romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Elles étaient si proches. Je leurs avais trouvé un acheteur, vous voyez... »

« Qui ? » demande Jonathan avant que Geoffrey ait la chance de le faire.  
  
« Un ami proche. Vous ne le connaissez pas, vraiment... » Dawson examine ses propres ongles avec un ricanement exacerbé. « Sir Isaac Livingston. Avez-vous entendu parler de lui ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment », admet Jonathan, mais Geoffrey est presque sûr qu'ils ont déjà obtenu suffisamment d'informations.  
  
« Moi oui », dit Geoffrey, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. « Allons-y, Jonathan. »  
  
Jonathan ne bouge pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que Geoffrey pose sa main juste au-dessus de son coude, le triceps en contact avec sa paume.  
  
« Si tôt ? » taquine Dawson, se rapprochant de Geoffrey. Ce dernier tient bon, mais il lui faut toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas dégainer son épée et couper la tête du suceur de sang. « Vous ne restez pas pour le dîner, chasseur ? Vous feriez un merveilleux plat principal. »  
  
Sur ce, Jonathan s'extirpe de la situation à toute vitesse et se dépêche de dire « Au revoir, Dawson ». Lorsqu'il se retourne, Geoffrey est juste à côté de lui, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de poser une main sur l'épaule du chasseur comme pour s'assurer qu'ils marchent tous les deux aussi vite que possible.

Lorsqu'ils quittent la pièce, Dawson s'exclame : « Passez une bonne nuit vous deux. Chasseur. Mon créateur. »  
  
L'adjectif possessif fait que le whisky dans l'estomac de Geoffrey menace de remonter.  
  
« Putain, je vais le tuer ! » aboie Geoffrey lorsqu'ils arrivent dehors. « C'est quoi votre problème à vous ? Est-ce que tous les vampires sont aussi flippants que ça ? » Il commence à faire les cent pas. Jonathan tend la main pour le faire s'arrêter, mais celle-ci est immédiatement rejetée. « Arrête de me toucher, Jonathan ! »  
  
« Désolé... » dit Jonathan rapidement. Les yeux baissés, il explique : « Je me sens peut-être un peu... protecteur envers vous. »  
  
Geoffrey n'a pas vraiment besoin d'explication. Il le savait déjà. C'est écrit sur le visage de Jonathan, sur la façon dont il s'est comporté toute la nuit.  
  
« Nous sommes dehors maintenant. Je vais bien », dit Geoffrey et il ne veut pas que cela sonne vraiment rassurant, mais on dirait qu'il essaie de réconforter le docteur.

Jonathan a toujours l'air triste. Son regard aussi perdu que celui à la sortie du bar, mais Geoffrey décide de ne pas insister. Il n'a pas besoin de pouvoir lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce qui lui traverse l'esprit. Après tout, cet homme a sa part de chagrin et de regret à laquelle il doit réfléchir.  
  
Si Elisabeth était là, elle saurait quoi faire, pense Jonathan. Elle a toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire.  
  
Elle lui manque terriblement.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Reid. Si Dawson dépasse les bornes d'un centimètre, j'aurai sa putain de tête », propose Geoffrey alors qu'ils commencent à marcher, se dirigeant vers le marché du West End. « Il était déjà assez angoissant de son vivant, mais en tant que vampire ? Il me fout la chaire de poule, et j'en ai vu pourtant des bêtes redoutables. Eh bien... Où allons-nous maintenant ? »  
  
Jonathan ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Geoffrey, dont les paroles lui offrent une étrange sorte de réconfort en éloignant ses pensées des coins sombres de son esprit.  
  
« J'ai peur que l'on soit un peu trop proche de l'heure de mon coucher, chasseur », dit Jonathan. Il n'a pas besoin de vérifier l'heure pour savoir que la nuit se termine et que très bientôt, aucun endroit ne sera plus sûr pour lui dans la rue. « Je vais me rendre à la résidence de ma famille aujourd'hui. Est-ce que je vous verrai demain ? »  
  
Geoffrey le regarde d'un air curieux.  
  
« Je vais passer », dit-il au bout d'une seconde, en prenant du recul alors qu'ils se préparent à se séparer. « Vers sept heures ? »  
  
Jonathan offre une main que le chasseur ne tarde pas à serrer. Il a les mains chaudes, pense Jonathan juste avant de s'imaginer la sensation que ce serait d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la surface rugueuse de sa paume. Avec le doux sourire d'un homme récompensé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'offrir, Jonathan dit :  
  
« C'est un rendez-vous. »


	4. Chapter 4

Juste avant le coucher du soleil, Jonathan se réveille. Une faible lumière orange jaillit derrière ses lourds rideaux, transformant sa chambre en une représentation infernale de la réalité. Une vision en accord avec son ressenti, au moment où son esprit reprend ses marques et qu'il réalise ce qui l'attend à nouveau : une nuit de plus à courir dans la ville, la mort et la misère à ses trousses.

Alors que le jour s'achève dehors, Jonathan se lève, étirant ses muscles comme si c'était une nuit parfaitement normale. Il se lave, s'habille et, quand il déglutit, il le fait en ignorant à quel point sa gorge est serrée.

En vérité, le fait de rester debout toute la nuit et de dormir pendant la journée ne change pas grand-chose à son mode de vie. Ces périodes très mouvementées qu'il a pu traverser l'empêchent d'ailleurs de vivre vraiment en accord avec lui-même.

« Vous partez déjà, Monsieur Jonathan ? » Demande Avery le majordome, lorsqu'il aperçoit l'Ekon traîner dans le hall d'entrée de la maison comme s'il hésitait à s'aventurer dehors ou non. « Vous n'allez pas manger ? ».

« Pas ce soir, Avery. Je suis désolé », répond Jonathan avec un léger sourire. Loin d'arriver jusqu'aux oreilles, mais tout de même un petit bout de gentillesse. Il est parfaitement conscient du manque que peut ressentir Avery. Celui d'avoir une famille pour laquelle cuisiner. Mais Jonathan ne peut pas faire grand-chose. « J'attends juste quelqu'un. ».

Le vieil homme hoche la tête avec des yeux fatigués et tristes. Il a probablement pleuré, pense Jonathan.

« Qui donc, si je puis me permettre ? » marmonne Avery.

« Geoffrey McCullum, de la garde de Priwen » répond rapidement Jonathan. Il s'inquiète pour Avery, parfois, tout seul dans le manoir, jour après jour. Si seulement sa mère était encore en vie... « Lui et moi prêtons mains fortes au sujet de cet horrible meurtre sur les quais... ».

« Une histoire terrible, terrible, Monsieur Jonathan », déclare Avery. « Durant toutes ces années, j'ai rarement entendu parler d'une chose aussi horrible... »

Jonathan ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Bien sûr, il se souvient de l'éventreur, de nombreuses années en arrière, mais _ceci_ n'est pas la même chose.

« J'espère que vous trouverez les responsables, Monsieur. »  
  
« Merci, Avery », répond sobrement Jonathan. Le majordome semble sur le point de partir, mais il change d'avis à mi-chemin.  
  
« Si je puis me permettre Monsieur … »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Il n'est peut-être pas sage de faire confiance à ce Monsieur de Priwen. » Le visage de Jonathan se tord en un froncement de sourcils confus avant qu'il ne parvienne à rendre son expression neutre. Avery, béni soit son cœur, ne remarque rien. « Cet _affaire_... ressemble vraiment à quelque chose dans lequel les gardes rejetés pourraient être impliqués... »

« Rejetés ? » demande Jonathan. C'est la première fois qu'il entend parler d'un tel groupe. Avery fait un signe de tête.

« Oh, oui. Ceux qui ont été virés de la garde. » explique t-il. « Des hommes fous et horribles, Monsieur Jonathan. Faites attention à eux. ».

Jonathan est sur le point de demander plus d'informations lorsqu'un coup sec à la porte attire son attention. Alors qu'Avery s'apprête à répondre, Jonathan l'arrête. « J'y vais. Merci, Avery. »  
  
En ouvrant la porte, Jonathan se retrouve face à face avec un Geoffrey McCullum légèrement incommodé. Jonathan retiens son souffle. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme très soigné et cette odeur ...  
  
Jonathan en oublie presque de le saluer, c'est dire _à quel point_ il sent bon.  
  
Il est rasé de près, donc c'est probablement son après-rasage, pense Jonathan. Ou de la crème à raser ? De l'eau de Cologne ?  
  
Jonathan déglutit, la bouche sèche comme un désert.  
  
« Bien dormi, princesse ? » lance Geoffrey avec un sourire taquin. Il semble être de meilleure humeur ce soir. Jonathan ferme la porte et suit le chasseur dans la rue, en lui répondant :  
  
« Plutôt oui. Et toi ? »  
  
« Très bien, mais j'ai fait un rêve des plus étranges … » raconte Geoffrey. Jonathan lève les sourcils, en attendant qu'il poursuive, et le chasseur ne le déçoit pas : « J'ai peut-être officiellement perdu la tête, je te le dis... Dans ce rêve, j'étais piégé dans cette pièce ronde argentée ; cette pièce réfléchissante en forme de dôme. Et je ne pouvais pas en sortir, tu vois ? Alors j'ai commencé à frapper sur les murs. Ils étaient en métal ces murs, donc ça sonnait... bizarre. Puis toute la pièce s'est en quelque sorte... soulevée ? Et j'ai réalisé que j'étais sur un plateau. Au milieu d'une table... des gens me regardaient avec des couteaux et des fourchettes à la main. ».   
  
« C'est... assez éloquent », déclare Jonathan. Aussi choquant que cela puisse être de voir Geoffrey parler autant sans essayer de le menacer ou de l'offenser, l'Ekon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu as une imagination étonnamment débordante, Geoffrey. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » répond Geoffrey en soupirant avec désarroi. « Mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre, après la nuit dernière. Je le jure, j'étais tellement écœuré que quand je suis arrivé au quartier général, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me noyer dans ma baignoire. »

Le sourire de Jonathan s'éteint. Il ne sait pas si Geoffrey fait référence à leur visite au club Ascalon, à Dawson ou simplement aux événements sur lesquels ils enquêtent. Pourtant, il dit : « Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Geoffrey lui fait un signe de main en murmurant : « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Puis, soudain, comme si la pensée lui venait à l'esprit, il questionne : « Hé, Jonathan, est-ce que tu... _rêves_ ? »

Geoffrey jette un coup d'œil à Jonathan juste au moment où ils arrivent sur le marché. Il a l'air triste.

« Pas vraiment. Pas depuis que je suis devenu... ce que je suis » répond Jonathan. « Ce qui, je suppose, est une bonne chose, vu que... »

« Oh, oui. Sans aucun doute. Je t'envie un peu... » répond rapidement Geoffrey. Il pousse un gros soupir et demande : « On va chez Whitaker ou quoi ? »

Jonathan secoue la tête.

« Je devrais passer à la morgue, en fait ». Il aurait dû le dire au chasseur la veille, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il était déjà au lit qu'il lui est venu à l'esprit que les corps attendaient.

« Je viens avec toi », propose Geoffrey. Jonathan secoue à nouveau la tête.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Je sais », répond le chasseur. « Mais il faut quand même qu'on parle. Par contre je te préviens : je ne risque pas de regarder ».

-x-

Geoffrey ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de surveiller la procédure. Tandis que Jonathan travaillait sur les corps, le chasseur fixe les murs, ses propres pieds, mais aussi le beau visage de Jonathan pris de concentration alors qu'ils plaisantent et parlaient de leurs réflexions sur l'affaire.

« Écoute, Avery a mentionné quelque chose aujourd'hui », dit Jonathan durant l'examen du second corps. Celui de Gabrielle Arnaud. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

« Ah oui ? Qui est Avery ? » demande Geoffrey.

« Eh bien, c'est le... majordome. »

« Bien sûr que tu as un majordome », dit le chasseur avec un soupçon d'affection bien trop flagrant. Mais Jonathan ne sourit pas. Il ne supporte pas de se retrouver les coudes enfoncés dans les tripes.

« Il a travaillé pour ma famille pendant _très_ longtemps », explique Jonathan. « Il a dit quelque chose à propos de... gardes rejetés par Priwen ? »

« Oh, mais oui ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclame Geoffrey, abandonnant l'examen d'un schéma anatomique du cœur humain juste à temps pour voir Jonathan commencer à refermer le corps de la jeune fille. Il se retourne immédiatement. Il est généralement bien plus doué que cela pour gérer les images sanglantes, mais dans toute cette affaire, il est tellement hors de sa zone de confort qu'il regrette presque d'être venu. Mais il ne veut pas que Jonathan le remarque, alors il continue : « C'est exactement le genre de chose que ces trous du cul seraient capables de ... Je ne sais pas... Quelle bande de connards... Je vais aller leur parler plus tard. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Le nombre de blasphèmes qui sortent régulièrement de la bouche de Geoffrey devrait être rebutant et non pas attachant, réfléchit Jonathan avant de se dire immédiatement que non, ce n'est _pas_ une chose à laquelle il veut penser maintenant.

« Je viens avec toi », propose-t-il, mais Geoffrey refuse aussitôt :

« Oh, non, tu ne le feras pas. ». Jonathan regarde les larges épaules du chasseur, étirées alors qu'il détourne son attention du schéma sur le cœur pour observer celui sur la tête. « Ce ne sont _pas_ les vampires d'Ascalon, mon petit Johnny. Je ne peux pas te protéger d'eux. »

Jonathan rit à voix haute à l'écoute du surnom. Sa mère avait l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais ces souvenirs contiennent une certaine amertume, donnant l'impression d'appartenir à une personne différente, vivant dans un monde différent.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée que tu y ailles seul », estime Jonathan, qui essaie, sans succès, de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet. Geoffrey renifle.

« C'est une bonne chose que je ne te demande pas la permission, Reid."

Jonathan s'éloigne des corps pour se nettoyer.

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'empêcher de venir », lance-t-il. Sur ce, d'une voix teintée par un sourire, le chausseur lui répond avec obstination :

« J'irai pendant la journée. »

Jonathan s'essuie les mains et met une couverture sur les corps. Il évite de les regarder et, ce faisant, surprend Geoffrey en train de le regarder d'un air pensif. Il doit faire savoir aux gens que les corps sont prêts à être enterrés ou quelle que soit leur destinée, mais pour l'instant, il prend un instant pour se sentir heureux de ne pas être seul à la morgue.

« Je n'insisterai pas », dit-il en s'approchant du chasseur à pas lents et mesurés. « Mais sois prudent, d'accord ? »

Geoffrey hoche la tête, les yeux attendris. « Je le serai. » Il fait alors un signe de tête vers les corps et demande : « As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

Jonathan secoue la tête. Il tient la porte de la morgue ouverte pour que Geoffrey puisse passer.

« Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel avec les corps », dit-il en suivant le chasseur dehors. « Il y a eu quelques marques sur Gabrielle, mais je pense que c'est normal. ».

Dès lors qu'il prononça cette phrase, le visage de Jonathan devint brûlant. Gabrielle était impliquée avec un vampire et il n'a fallu que très peu d'efforts pour comprendre ce que signifiaient ces marques sur son corps. Lady Morrison l'avait mordue.

Il est cependant assez difficile de boire le sang d'un humain avec modération. Jonathan le sait par expérience.

Cependant, il avait bien réussi à le faire lorsqu'il a combattu Geoffrey

« Où ? » demande Geoffrey. Jonathan le regarde en clignant des yeux. « Les marques dont tu parles ... »

« Eh bien, son poignet et l'intérieur de son bras... l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sa... poitrine ». Jonathan s'étouffe. Geoffrey s'arrête sur ses pas.

« Pourquoi regardais-tu sa poitrine, pervers ? » se moque t-il, sans avoir saisi clairement le point ayant causé l'embarras du vampire. Des marques sur des endroits aussi intimes. Faites par des _crocs_. Des crocs qui sont à l'intérieur d'une _bouche_.

Bordel, la _faim_ s’emparait de Jonathan.

« C'était un regard clinique, Geoffrey », répond le docteur très sérieusement. « Arrête d'avoir l'esprit mal placé ».

A cela, Geoffrey laisse échapper un rire chaleureux. Ensemble, ils se rendent à l'hôpital. Mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la réception, Geoffrey dit : « Tu as l'air soulagé. »

Jonathan hausse les épaules. La nature du crime, la façon dont les filles ont été ligotées ensemble... tout cela a éveillé des soupçons pour lesquels l'examen s'est heureusement révélé faux. Jonathan déclare alors au chasseur, « Il n'y a aucun signe d'agression sexuelle. » Le silence qui s'ensuit pouvait être coupé au couteau. Geoffrey acquiesce, les épaules se détendent progressivement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il redoutait cette conclusion avant que Jonathan ne parle. « Celui qui a fait ça, ne les a pas violées. »

« Mais ça n'arrange rien », marmonne Geoffrey.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais au moins... » commence Jonathan, ne sachant pas vraiment comment articuler ce qu'il veut dire. « Au moins, elles ne furent pas blessées de cette manière. »

« Oui... je comprends », rassure Geoffrey alors qu'ils reprennent leur marche vers la réception de l'hôpital. Derrière elle, l'infirmière Branagan s'arrête d'écrire sur un presse-papiers pour les saluer. Lorsqu'elle remarque la présence de Geoffrey, elle marque un temps d'arrêt, mais ne dit heureusement rien, car Jonathan lui demande de prévenir la police ou la personne qui s'occupera des corps.

En attendant, Geoffrey se demande combien de victimes Jonathan a pu voir au cours de ses années d'expérience en tant que médecin. Combien de survivants. Le médecin savait ce qu'il cherchait lors de son examen. Le soulagement dans ses yeux était d'un genre que Geoffrey connaissait presque trop bien. Il a après tout vu lui-même sa part de victimes. Cela ne devient jamais plus facile.

« Es-tu prêt à partir, Jonathan ? » dit Geoffrey lorsque Jonathan s'éloigne du bureau.

« Oui », répond Jonathan. Il a l'air distrait, mais son visage est déterminé et Geoffrey pense à tendre la main. À le réconforter. Au lieu de cela, il demande :

« Je propose qu'on aille parler à ce cinglé de Whitaker, d'accord ? ».


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'ils s'approchent de Whitaker, il était déjà très tard dans la nuit. Le prêtre continue de s'époumoner à plein volume faisant retentir sa voix tendue dans les ruelles vides.  
  
« C'est déjà arrivé et cela va se reproduire ! Pour être sauvé, entendez mes paroles ! » Jonathan et Geoffrey échangent un regard douloureux dès lors que la voix atteint leurs oreilles ; ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant hâte de discuter avec l'homme enragé. « Justice sera rendue ! Les pécheurs seront obligés de ramper ! »  
  
« Whitaker ! » crie Geoffrey d'une voix autoritaire lorsqu'ils l'atteignent, faisant figer Whitaker.  
  
« C'est _père_ Whitaker », corrige-t-il, le menton pointé vers le haut. « Êtes-vous venu expier vos péchés, Monsieur McCullum ? »  
  
« Pas ce soir, mon _père_ », crache Geoffrey. Il peut presque _sentir_ la surprise de Jonathan face à sa réaction, mais il n'est pas prêt à expliquer son animosité envers Whitaker. En ce qui le concerne, le prêtre l'a bien cherché.  
  
« Il y a encore de l'espoir pour vous, mon fils ! Ne tournez pas le dos à la lumière de Dieu ! » Whitaker persiste, ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu, faisant déjà bouillir Geoffrey. Mais avant que l'irlandais ne puisse répondre, il change de cible. « Et vous, Docteur Reid, êtes-vous toujours perdu dans vos délires rationnels ? »

« Ça suffit, arrêtez vos divagations ! » intervient Geoffrey, s'interposant presque entre Jonathan et Whitaker avant que le docteur ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des opinions très préoccupantes sur les femmes qui ont été trouvées sur les quais. Allez, Whitaker, vous qui êtes toujours si prompt à porter un jugement... on vous _demande_ votre avis cette fois-ci. »  
  
Il n'en fallait pas moins au prêtre pour se défouler. Tout en justifiant quelque peu ses motivations au regard des victimes qu'il mentionne, son discours se transforme rapidement en un sermon haineux sur des modes de vie indignes et sur la façon dont il s'agit, à ses yeux, d'un châtiment divin, d'une justice.  
  
Il faut à McCullum une force herculéenne pour ne pas lever les yeux avant qu'il ne finisse de parler, et se surprend à imaginer quelle serait la réaction du _père_ Whitaker s'il se rapprochait un peu plus de Jonathan, en mettant par exemple son bras autour de lui.  
  
Mais il n'y parviendra pas ; Jonathan interrompant les interminables élucubrations de Whitaker en lui demandant où il était mardi et mercredi.

« J'étais juste là, à répandre la sagesse de Dieu ! Avertissant les faibles d'esprit ! » dit fièrement Whitaker. « Vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui ! Ce sont des temps sombres, messieurs, des temps sombres en effet... »  
  
« Vous pouvez parier là-dessus que l'on va demander », dit Geoffrey, qui s'en va avant de perdre son sang-froid. Il ne sait pas s'il est plus en colère contre Whitaker pour avoir utilisé un crime aussi horrible comme prétexte pour appuyer son discours ou contre lui-même pour avoir pensé que l'homme aurait quelque chose d'utile à dire.  
  
Jonathan ne part pas aussi brusquement que Geoffrey, puis court finalement pour rattraper le chasseur sur les marches de l'église où Geoffrey s'arrête, ne sachant pas où aller ensuite.  
  
« Cristina Popa est peut-être quelque part par ici », suggère Jonathan. « Si quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe dans ces rues jour après jour, c'est bien elle... »  
  
Geoffrey hésite. Il avait vraiment hâte d'en finir, mais il finit par dire : « D'accord. Allons la trouver. »  
  
Comme Cristina Popa a tout intérêt à être facilement repérable, il leur fallu peu de temps pour la trouver appuyée contre un mur, une cigarette à moitié brûlée vaguement tenue entre ses doigts. Elle les regarde s'approcher, réussissant à avoir l'air désintéressé et séductrice en même temps.  
  
« Oh, Docteur Reid », dit-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette. « Quelle surprise. Et vous avez amené de la compagnie ! Cela vous coûtera un supplément, mais je suppose que vous pourriez avoir une réduction. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »  
  
À cela, Geoffrey ne manque pas de s'étouffer et rougit en un instant. Jonathan, lui, reste tranquille et répond très calmement : « Nous ne cherchons pas ce que vous vendez, Miss Popa. Mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, si vous le permettez ».  
  
Elle soupire et éteint sa cigarette en disant : « D'accord, mais faites vite ». Posant sur Geoffrey un regard désagréable, elle ajoute : « Bien que je sois généralement payée quand j'ouvre la bouche ».  
  
C'est à ce moment que Geoffrey décide de confier cette conversation à Jonathan, même si la façon dont Miss Popa parle au docteur lui procure une sensation froide et désagréable se glissant dans sa poitrine. Trop provocante, trop taquine. Mais il suppose que la solitude n'est pas une inconnue pour Jonathan, et cela ne le regarde absolument pas après tout.

« Le père Whitaker... savez-vous s'il était là mardi ? Mercredi ? » demande Jonathan, ramenant les pensées de Geoffrey à la réalité.  
  
« Oh, oui ... toute la journée », répond Cristina avec un long soupir en signe de désespoir « Avez-vous la moindre idée à quel point il est mauvais pour les affaires ? Peu de pécheurs viennent à ma rencontre avec lui en râlant sur le feu de l'enfer et la damnation éternelle ... »  
  
« Je comprends parfaitement », lui répond Jonathan avec un sourire aux lèvres serrées, avant de prendre un peu de recul. « Merci pour votre temps, Miss Popa. »  
  
« Je serai là si vous changez d'avis, messieurs », dit-elle. Geoffrey mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, tendu de la tête aux pieds. « Spécial deux pour un. Juste pour vous deux, hein ? ».  
  
Geoffrey ne pensait pas que son visage pouvait tourner encore davantage au rouge, mais ce fût pourtant le cas. Il ne sait jamais comment se comporter avec des femmes comme Popa. Quand ils s'éloignent, il marmonne : « Je déteste tes amies. »  
  
Jonathan laisse échapper un éclat de surprise.

« Ce n'est pas mon amie ... plutôt une connaissance, en fait », précise-t-il, la voix douce et affectueuse en réaction à l'inconfort évident de Geoffrey. Juste pour accentuer encore davantage la couleur des joues du chasseur, il ajoute : « C'est _toi_ mon ami. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » riposte Geoffrey, ne voulant surtout pas examiner de trop près les raisons pour lesquelles les paroles de Jonathan le réconfortent. « C'est le spécial amis et famille qu'elle offrait, alors ? »

« Ne sois pas grossier », lui dit Jonathan, tout en souriant légèrement. Geoffrey finit par s'habituer à ce que l'Ekon fasse cela ; lui parler avec cette chaleureuse sorte d'exaspération dans la voix, le regard attendrit posé sur lui quand tout le reste autour d'eux exige de garder son sang-froid.

Leurs pieds finissent par trouver le chemin vers le West End, la nuit étant bien trop avancée pour que Jonathan ne puisse faire autre chose que de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'ils marchent, les pensées de Jonathan reviennent à Gabrielle Arnaud et à sa famille. Il se demande s'ils ont été officiellement informés de sa mort ou s'ils l'ont simplement entendu par le bouche-à-oreille. Il se demande s'ils pleurent la perte de leur petite fille ou s'ils sont en colère contre la sangsue perverse qui l'a corrompue.

Il se demande s'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé.

Morrison, par contre, n'avait pas de proches pour la pleurer, pas de vrais amis autour d'elle. Aucun vivant, en tout cas. Peut-être que si Elisabeth était encore vivante, elle aurait organisé un service commémoratif ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans l'état actuel des choses, son corps sera probablement brûlé pour éviter que cette vie maudite ne puisse à nouveau se matérialiser en elle.

Inconsciemment, Jonathan se demande si c'est le genre de destin qui lui est également réservé. Mourir seul. Personne autour de lui pour le pleurer.

Puis, à mi-chemin, il jette un regard sur Geoffrey marchant à ses côtés, remplissant les espaces que Jonathan s'attendait à voir rester vacants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Geoffrey avec un froncement de sourcils. Jonathan détourne rapidement le regard et le chasseur insiste : « Tu as une de ces têtes ... »

« J'ai une tête, merci de le remarquer. C'est si inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir une tête », plaisante Jonathan, les lèvres se tordant dans un sourire narquois.

Geoffrey prend une seconde pour répondre, mais lorsqu'il le fait, le sarcasme ne manquera pas de désarmer Jonathan, « Un sens de l'humour si sophistiqué. Je ne sais pourquoi je m'attendais à quelque chose de différent... »

Le visage du chasseur se referme et, alors qu'ils se frayent un chemin dans les rues familières du quartier de Jonathan, l'Ekon regrette sa plaisanterie intempestive, mais ne sait pas comment réparer les dégâts.  
« Penses-tu que la famille le sait déjà ? Les Arnaud ? » se demande-t-il à voix haute en s'approchant de sa maison. « Ont-ils peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

Geoffrey prend le temps de réfléchir à la question.

« Tuer le vampire, je pourrais encore me l'imaginer » répond Geoffrey, en ralentissant progressivement ses pas comme si, tout comme Jonathan, il n'était pas prêt à affronter seul cette pensée. « Imagine qu'une bête séduise ta petite fille pour qu'elle s'enfuie ? Je peux certainement comprendre qu'on puisse lui planter un pieu dans la poitrine, mais... tuer sa propre fille ? »

Jonathan ne souhaite pas l'envisager, mais il finit par admettre qu'un amour interdit n'est jamais une chose facile à vivre, peu importe qui l'on est.

« Et bien » dit Geoffrey, en s'arrêtant juste avant le trottoir devant la résidence des Reid. « Te voilà chez toi, sain et sauf. »

Jonathan essaie, sans succès, de ne pas se sentir comme une demoiselle sans défense que l'on raccompagne chez elle dans les rues dangereuses de Londres. Mais lorsqu'il regarde Geoffrey, il ne trouve aucune raison de se sentir contrarié.

Le chasseur fait un pas en avant et Jonathan essaie de ne pas faire de même, s'empêchant ainsi de ressentir cette chaleur qui émane du chasseur et de combler ainsi le froid installé en lui.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Jonathan », admet Geoffrey dans un murmure si faible que Jonathan doit se pencher plus près pour l'entendre. Puis encore plus près parce qu'il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir ainsi, aussi _vulnérable_.  
  
« Nous les trouverons », promet Jonathan avec un ton bien plus confiant que ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui. « Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça, nous les trouverons. »

Même lorsqu'il prononce ces phrases, il essaie de se convaincre qu'une part de vérité se cache derrière celles-ci.

« Je sais », répond Geoffrey en semblant sincère. Suffisamment du-moins pour que Jonathan y croit lui même un peu plus. Cependant, il y a une tristesse si profonde dans ses yeux que Jonathan l'entend presque se demander à voix haute : « Mais est-ce que cela arrangera t-il quoi que ce soit ? ».

Jonathan ne répond pas. Il se sent aussi perdu que la première nuit où il s'est réveillé face à cette existence maudite, mais la faim qui le ronge cette fois-ci est d'une autre nature.

Il ne veut pas être seul. Pas cette nuit. Aussi soutenable que puisse être sa vie faite de solitude, il ne peut plus la supporter. Et cela doit se sentir, pense-t-il, car dès-lors qu'il murmure : « À demain, chasseur de vampires », Geoffrey le prend dans ses bras.

D'une manière désinvolte, au début tout du moins. Un seul bras lâchement enroulé autour de l'épaule de Jonathan suivi de quelques tapes légères dans le dos. Mais Jonathan se fond dedans, les bras s'enroulant autour du chasseur comme si l'homme était sur le point de disparaître.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Jonathan se rend compte du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a été enlacé par quelqu'un. Il en retient son souffle, même si Geoffrey pense probablement que c'est tout le contexte qui le perturbe ainsi. Et c'est peut-être le cas, mais c'est aussi cette … _tendresse_ que dégage Geoffrey. Il frotte ses paumes en cercles réconfortants contre le dos de Jonathan dans un geste presque fraternel, mais celui-ci procure davantage une sensation d'espoir, de douceur presque apaisante.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps fut suspendu, laissant presque croire Jonathan que tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre.


	6. Chapter 6

« Où vas-tu, McCullum ? » La question d'Horace fait froncer les sourcils de Geoffrey alors qu'il finissait d'attacher son équipement.  
  
« On ne peut plus rien faire ici sans prévenir les autorités ? » répond Geoffrey, né décourageant pas pour autant l'autre garde. Au contraire, l'expression d'Horace devient sévère et il dit :  
  
« Johnson te cherchait tout à l'heure. Nous sommes tous un peu inquiets à ton sujet, tu sais ? »  
  
« À mon sujet ? Tu n'as pas assez de travail à faire ? » rétorque Geoffrey en essayant d'adopter un ton léger, mais sans succès. La gorge était trop serrée, le froncement de sourcils trop profond. Il s'impose un sourire et écarte les bras comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher. « Ai-je vraiment besoin de tout vous dire pour que vous vous occupiez de vos affaires ? »  
  
Horace n'achète pas son numéro, mais cela ne fait aucune différence car Geoffrey part dans la minute qui suit. C'est le milieu d'après-midi, son estomac est lourd suite au déjeuner pris avec ses hommes, et la journée est belle, lumineuse et fraîche. Cela rend d'autant plus pénible la mission désagréable qu'il s'est fixé.

**  
** Cela lui prend un certain temps, mais il finit par trouver lequel des bâtiments délabré est occupé par les rejetés de la Garde de Priwen. Ils se déplacent tellement qu'il est presque impossible de les retrouver. Pour aggraver les choses, ils restent généralement à l'écart des gardes, se déplaçant silencieusement dans la ville pour faire tomber ceux qu'ils considèrent comme travaillant contre leur cause, vampires ou non.  
  
Dès lors qu'il est suffisamment proche pour être entendu à travers les fenêtres à lambris de l'ancien immeuble d'habitation qui se trouve devant lui, Geoffrey crie « Anderson ! C'est McCullum ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! ».  
  
Un visage curieux apparaît à l'une des fenêtres, un sourire désagréable se dessinant lentement sur les lèvres fines.  
  
« Regardez qui a décidé de se montrer dans notre petit coin, Messieurs », crie Anderson vers la cour vide, les cheveux blonds-gris qui dépassent de tous les côtés, « Geoffrey McCullum putain ! Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ce jour ... Entre, monte ! »

Geoffrey ne se laisse pas tromper par la légèreté du ton d'Anderson. Il entre par la porte qu'un homme lui ouvre au premier étage, mais ce dernier ne le suit pas et Geoffrey se retrouve alors seul à chercher Anderson.

Les muscles serrés comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui saute dessus à tout moment, Geoffrey entre par une porte ouverte au troisième étage, en disant : « Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre ». Ce fut autant un avertissement qu'une offre de paix, même si cela lui retourne l'estomac. Il y a trois hommes dans le bureau, autres qu'Anderson, des pistolets prêts à être dégainés. Ils partagent un regard sceptique lorsque leur chef demande :

« Es-tu sûr de cela ? On nous a dit que tu étais plutôt à l'aise avec ce suceur de sang, le médecin sophistiqué ».

Geoffrey lâche un juron alors qu'un quatrième homme qu'il n'avait pas repéré l'attrape par derrière. Les choses se brouillent un peu alors qu'il se débat, puis finit par recevoir un coup de poing au visage.  
Au lieu de le calmer, le coup de poing ne fait que l'enrager davantage. Il se retrouve avec trois hommes qui le tiennent contre le mur alors qu'il crache du sang sur le sol, le nez complètement bouché, si ce n'est cassé.

Quelle putain de bonne idée, de venir ici seul, pense t-il avant de grogner : « Bande de connards, je suis juste ici pour parler ! »

« Alors crache le morceau », rétorque Anderson, respirant péniblement même s'il n'a pas levé un seul doigt. « Relâchez ce merdeux, les gars. Vous ne voulez pas vous salir les mains... ».

Les hommes hésitent avant de relâcher Geoffrey. Cela le démange terriblement de ne pas leur donner un ou deux coups de poing, mais Geoffrey a d'autres priorités, comme son nez qui saigne abondamment.

« Les filles dans le canal », dit Geoffrey la voix étouffée alors qu'il se pince le nez. Le visage d'Anderson s'illumine. Il ne ressemble en rien au jeune homme qui a rejoint la garde il y a tant d'années, sa barbe et ses cheveux sont maintenant mal entretenus, son visage est presque aussi sale que ses vêtements. Cependant, cette lueur malsaine dans ses yeux n'a jamais disparue.

« C'était  _ beau _ , n'est-ce pas ? Exactement ce qu'elles méritaient » dit-il en chantonnant « Une traître de sa propre espèce et une aberration de suceuse de sang... ».

Déjà sur le chemin, Geoffrey avait du mal à concevoir que des hommes qui avaient autrefois fait partie de la garde puissent commettre un crime aussi odieux. Désormais, il pense qu'il a plutôt sous-estimé leur fanatisme.

« Vous semblez plutôt fier » souligne Geoffrey. Anderson hausse les épaules, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir sur son bureau.

« Oh, mais on ne peut pas vraiment s'en attribuer le mérite. Malheureusement.», ajoute Anderson alors que deux des autres hommes quittent la pièce. Les deux autres ont toujours les yeux fixés sur Geoffrey. « Comme tu t'en souviens sûrement, ce n'est pas notre secteur. Les Wet Boot Boys dirigent cette partie de la ville. Mais si jamais vous arrivez à attraper  _ l'artiste  _ qui a fait ça... n'oubliez pas de lui transmettre notre admiration. Un putain de chef-d’œuvre, hein les gars ?"

Les hommes autour fredonnent en concert, ce qui donne la nausée à Geoffrey.

« Tu es... abjecte », grogne-t-il. Anderson fait une grimace.

« Oh tu as été assez clair sur ce que tu pensais de moi quand tu m'as viré de la garde », crache t-il en retour. « Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi, McCullum ? Je pense que tu t'es ramolli. Tu as perdu ton chemin. Toi et ces mauviettes que tu appelles des gardes. »

Geoffrey grince des dents. Il a peut-être perdu beaucoup de choses au fil des ans, mais son sens du bien et du mal est toujours aussi aiguisé. Et ce qui se joue là devant ses yeux, penche clairement du mauvais côté de la balance.

Anderson semble avoir fini de parler, lorsqu'il se lève de son bureau et dit : « Sors d'ici avant que j'oublie de te montrer de la pitié. » Il s'approche de la fenêtre, tourne le dos à Geoffrey et ajoute : « Allez,  _ dégage _ . ».

La dernière phrase ponctuée d'un frémissement indique à Geoffrey à quel point Anderson est proche de la rupture. Une autre chose dont Geoffrey est toujours aussi conscient, c'est sa capacité à reconnaître quand il faut mettre la queue entre les jambes et s'enfuir. Il n'a aucune idée du nombre d'hommes présents dans le bâtiment ni de ce dont Anderson est vraiment capable, alors il s'en va. Il retourne alors au quartier général sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il se rend dans les cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à manger avant de se préparer pour la nuit, Johnson est assis à table avec un regard lointain sur son visage couvert d'acné.   
  


« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mon garçon ? » demande Geoffrey, effrayant le petit nouveau, qui pose les yeux sur lui après avoir réalisé de qui il s'agit. Il sait avec certitude que son groupe de patrouille a travaillé jusqu'à midi. Johnson devrait dormir.

« Je vous attendais, Monsieur », répond-t-il. « Vous aviez dit que nous parlerions demain matin, mais nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Et Horace a dit que vous alliez voir les rejetés. »

« Ces salauds... une façon plutôt efficace de foutre en l'air une journée, si tu veux mon avis. » se plaint Geoffrey en se jetant sur une chaise. Il se sent comme si il était à deux doigts de dépérir. « Y a-t-il du thé ? »

Johnson hoche la tête et se lève.

« Oui, je viens d'en faire. Je vais vous servir une tasse. »

« Johnson, tu dois arrêter de faire ça » dit Geoffrey alors que la recrue ajoute du sucre dans une tasse avant de la remplir de thé chaud et fumant. « Je sais que tu veux être gentil, m'offrir du thé, mais si tu continues à agir comme ça, ils vont comprendre »

« Serait-ce si mauvais ? » s'interroge Johnson, lui remettant la tasse, une expression d'amertume sur le visage. « J'en ai marre de me cacher. »

Geoffrey renifle sa tasse, l'odeur étant suffisamment réconfortante pour qu'il se sente déjà plus détendu.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi », avoue-t-il entre deux gorgées.

« Oui, Horace dit la même chose », répond Johnson, en s'asseyant avec un peu plus de vigueur que prévu, renversant alors son propre thé sur la surface en bois. Geoffrey fixe la tache. « Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi », dit-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'autre ? J'ai perdu toute ma famille à cause de ces putains de... comment pourrais-je honorer leur mémoire autrement ? »

« En vivant une belle vie. Trouves-toi un homme bon. Ou une femme. Je m'en fiche. » suggère Geoffrey. « Ce... ce n'est  _ vraiment _ pas une vie pour toi. »

« Car c'est tout ce qu'une femme peut faire, non ? Se marier et pondre quelques bébés... » dit Johnson en fronçant les sourcils devant sa tasse. « J'ai de la colère en moi, McCullum. Tout comme vous. Arrêtez de me sous-estimer."

Geoffrey pose sa tasse vide.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Pas du tout », concède Geoffrey, ne cherchant néanmoins pas à poursuivre la conversation. « Va te reposer. On pourrait avoir besoin de toi la nuit venue. »

-x-

En début de soirée, Geoffrey passe quelques heures avec Johnson et d'autres cadets pour discuter du problème des rejetés et de leurs dernières actions. Il est certain que s'ils étaient responsables du crime sur lequel lui et Reid enquêtent, cette bande de psychopathes n'aurait aucun problème à l'avouer.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin chez Jonathan, il doit faire face à un docteur agacé qui déclare sans détours : 

« Tu es en retard. »

Mais la journée de Geoffrey a été suffisamment difficile pour qu'il s'en prenne à Jonathan. Il lui répond alors en grognant : « Ah ouais ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire de mon côté, mis à part courir partout en faisant le travail de la police. » Jonathan fronce les sourcils, surpris par la dureté de son ton. « Tu n'as pas des choses à faire à l'hôpital ? »

Jonathan hausse les épaules, sa posture se détendant légèrement en réaction à l'apparence anxieuse de Geoffrey.

« Pas vraiment. Ils m'ont... cédé à l'enquête », dit Jonathan en ralliant Geoffrey alors qu'ils sortent dans la rue. « Depuis que Strickland a repris la direction, je suis considéré comme moins qu'essentiel... tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« C'est rude. Il n'est pas fan de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Geoffrey le regard fuyant, afin de tout regarder autour de lui, sauf Jonathan. « Il faut juste que j'aille chercher quelque chose à manger et ce sera bon. J'ai l'intuition que Joe Peterson pourrait avoir quelque chose à nous dire... »

Jonathan fait un signe de tête. Il pense la même chose.

Puis il jette un coup d'œil à sa maison et lui propose : « D'accord. Tu veux entrer, alors ? Je peux demander à Avery de te cuisiner quelque chose. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit ton majordome qui me fasse quelque chose... » grogne Geoffrey. « C'est ridicule. »

Jonathan prend une profonde respiration et, arrêtant l'autre homme en l'attrapant par la manche de sa veste, demande : « Geoffrey, parle-moi ». Proches comme ils le sont désormais, Jonathan arrive enfin à sentir cette odeur qui se dégage. Celui du sang. Il n'est pas frais, mais il est là. Il lâche immédiatement Geoffrey et prend du recul. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » dévie à nouveau Geoffrey, essayant de s'éloigner, mais Jonathan s'interpose sur son chemin en disant :

« Je peux le  _ sentir _ . » Geoffrey le regarde d'un air confus. Jonathan lui montre ses crocs. « Ton sang. Tu as été blessé aujourd'hui et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tu es allé parler aux rejetés ? »

Geoffrey roule des yeux comme un enfant impertinent avant d'admettre à contrecœur : « Oui, je l'ai fait, Jonathan. J'ai été frappé au visage pour cela, en fait. Pouvons-nous passer à autre chose ? »

Geoffrey essaie de s'enfuir, mais Jonathan le saisit à nouveau.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demande t-il.

Geoffrey ne répond pas. Il ne regarde même pas Jonathan, qui s'approche suffisamment pour que Geoffrey n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder ou de fermer les yeux. Derrière son regard sombre, une tempête se forme. D'un air grave, Jonathan demande : « Qu'as-tu découvert ? »

« Ils n'étaient pas impliqués », dit Geoffrey en grimaçant, sans savoir s'il voulait que les rejetés soient les coupables ou non. « Mais ils sont de  _ grands _ fans de la mise en scène. Ils l'ont même qualifiée de chef-d'œuvre ».

« Quoi ? C'est... »

« à vomir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Geoffrey amèrement, mais cela se transforme rapidement en une lamentation lorsqu'il admet : « Je ne sais même pas quoi faire à ce sujet, honnêtement... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les expulser de la Garde créerait un clan aussi horrible. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute », dit rapidement Jonathan en posant la main sur Geoffrey pour le réconforter. Ça fonctionne un peu, sachant que c'est quand même la faute de Geoffrey, du moins un peu. D'un ton décidé, Jonathan lui dit : « Viens avec moi. Il y a un restaurant que j'aime beaucoup dans le quartier à côté. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis longtemps, mais si leur nourriture est toujours comme dans mes souvenirs ... »

Geoffrey le regarde fixement, d'un air particulièrement impénétrable. Avec un léger coup de coude contre celui du chausseur, Jonathan ajoute :

« C'est moi qui régale. »

Croyant à peine ses oreilles, la réponse de Geoffrey est taquine : « On se sent généreux aujourd'hui, Docteur Reid ? ». Il envisage de dire non. Il peut payer ses propres repas, merci beaucoup. Mais il a bien trop faim pour être têtu, alors il pousse un soupir exagéré et dit : « Très bien. Je te suis. ».


	7. Chapter 7

Il y avait cette petite porte rouge juste à l'entrée du West End à laquelle Geoffrey n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention, si ce n'est pour se demander pourquoi quelqu'un aurait besoin d'autant de fleurs. Alors qu'il arrive aux côtés de Jonathan, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé par la voûte de fleurs mal entretenue, mais parfumée et d'un rouge aussi foncé et sombre que la nuit environnante.  
  
Derrière cette porte en bois, un serveur en uniforme impeccable que Jonathan salue par son nom, prend leur manteau et les conduit à une table.  
  
« Oh, je me sens mal habillé... » dit Geoffrey en se parlant à haute-voix, même si ce n'est pas totalement vrai. L'endroit est suffisamment sombre pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, presque soporifique, et le bâtiment lui-même ne semble pas avoir été conçu pour devenir un restaurant. De petites tables sont é parpillées avec des chaises mal assorties qui ne rentrent pas dans le cadre, mais confient toutefois un certain charme à l'endroit.

Avec un petit sourire discret au coin des lèvres, Jonathan lui répond en chuchotant : « Tu es très bien ... ».  
  
Et il le pense. Il s'attendait davantage à une dispute avec Geoffrey lorsqu'il a suggéré de venir ici, mais il est heureux d'avoir le chasseur à ses côtés dans un cadre aussi familier. Avant de partir à la guerre, il venait ici tout le temps.  
  
Avec le recul, il ne peut pas vraiment se souvenir de quand remontait la dernière fois. Un de ces rendez-vous galants incommodants que Mary insistait à organiser pour lui ? L'anniversaire de leur mère, le dernier qu'ils ont fêté il y a si longtemps ? Il ne peut pas en être sûr, mais il sait que la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, il était heureux. Non pas qu'il ne le soit pas maintenant, avec les regards attentifs que Geoffrey ne cesse de lui adresser, mais il est désormais corrompu par une obscurité dont il ne connaissais rien auparavant.  
  
Alors qu'ils sont assis, les souvenirs de Jonathan se dissipent à travers la voix de Geoffrey qui commente : « Je ne pense pas pouvoir me permettre cet endroit. »  
  
Autour d'eux quelques couples et petits groupes d'amis et de famille mangent et boivent tranquillement en chuchotant entre eux, sans se soucier de leur présence.  
  
« C'est une bonne chose que tu ne payes pas alors », dit Jonathan lorsque le serveur revient avec les menus. Jonathan lui fait un signe de la main et dit avec indifférence : « Nous allons prendre l'agneau. »  
  
« Quoi ? » marmonne Geoffrey dans la confusion.  
  
Jonathan le contemple pour ce qui semble être une éternité, puis lui dit avec un clin d'œil : « Fais-moi confiance. »  
  
Il est vrai que cette soirée aurait pu prendre plusieurs tournures différentes, mais c'est loin de ce à quoi s'attendait Geoffrey en quittant le quartier général : dîner avec une sangsue. Ça et les palpitations bizarres dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchent de se concentrer.  
  
Avec une politesse irréprochable, le serveur demande : « Et à boire ? »  
**  
** Geoffrey allait demander du whisky. Il fait assez froid pour que son corps l'apprécie, mais Jonathan parle en premier : « Un peu de vin rouge. Du Bordeaux ? »

Le serveur hoche la tête une fois de plus en disant : « Je reviens dans un instant. »

« À quel point as-tu faim ? » demande Jonathan avant que Geoffrey ne puisse dire autre chose.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment mangé depuis le début de l'après-midi, alors... »

Jonathan semble satisfait de sa réponse, car il dit : « Bien. Tu devras manger pour nous deux. »

Geoffrey sourit à lui-même à l'instant où le serveur revient avec son verre de vin. Jonathan regarde avec nostalgie le liquide sombre.

« Tu essaies de me faire grossir, Reid ? » demande Geoffrey avec un sourire. Jonathan lève son verre et Geoffrey le suit. Alors que leurs verres s'entrechoquent, il le taquine :

« Je ne peux pas te gâter sans avoir d'intentions cachées ? » Et c'est ce choix de mots, l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux, le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, qui provoque alors une poussée d'adrénaline dans le corps de Geoffrey. Il aurait dû dire non, il s'en rend compte. Il aurait dû trouver un bar au hasard et payer pour une quelconque nourriture au lieu de venir ici s'asseoir devant cet homme aux yeux trop vifs et affamés. C'est déconcertant d'être ainsi son seul centre d'attention.

Jonathan lève le verre à son nez et le renifle, les lèvres se séparant dans un désir cruel. L'Ekon voudrait se noyer dans la richesse du vin, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Alors il en apprécie l'odeur, un peu métallique, terreux et riche, puis fixe intensément Geoffrey prendre une petite gorgée. Les sourcils soulevés, il retiens sa respiration et demande :

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? ». Dit-il en reconnaissait à peine sa propre voix, rauque et anxieuse à l'idée de connaître le verdict. Geoffrey lui se lèche les lèvres, laissant apparaître furtivement un bout de langue. « Est-ce que ça te plaît ? » interroge Jonathan, les mains serrées par la tension.

Il meurt d'envie de goûter l'intensité du Bordeaux sur les lèvres de Geoffrey.

« C'est délicieux », répond Geoffrey en reprenant une gorgée plus généreuse, faisant tourbillonner les saveurs dans sa bouche alors que son visage s'échauffe sous l'œil attentif de Jonathan.

Ce dernier prend une profonde respiration. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ajoute : « Ravi que ça te plaise. »

Alors que Jonathan pose son propre verre, Geoffrey serre les lèvres. Il demande : « Tu ne peux vraiment pas boire du tout ? » Jonathan secoue la tête. « Même pas une gorgée ? »

« Je peux... _goûter_ », explique Jonathan en soulevant le verre jusqu'à sa bouche et en laissant le liquide frôler ses lèvres. C'est à peine une gorgée, mais les arômes explosent dans sa bouche d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il est tellement distrait par l'intensité de l'explosion qu'il ne remarque pas la façon dont Geoffrey fixe sa bouche comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'incroyable. Jonathan soupire, fixant avec nostalgie son verre. « Mais je suppose... que c'est mieux pour nous deux si je ne prends pas l'habitude de trop me laisser aller et... de céder à la tentation. »

Geoffrey acquiesce, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il parle. Alors que Jonathan pose son verre, leurs regards se croisent.

« Ça doit être dur », pense Geoffrey à voix haute. « De résister. »

Le chasseur enfouit ses paroles et la gêne qu'il ressent à l'intérieur de sa poitrine avec une gorgée de vin. Il a raison, pense Jonathan.

C'est _en effet_ difficile de résister. C'est toujours difficile. Lorsque Jonathan a senti plus tôt l'odeur du sang séché de Geoffrey dans l'air, il fallait alors une maîtrise absolue pour ne pas enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair du chasseur. Cela aurait été si facile d'ailleurs. Geoffrey était tellement sujet à ses frustrations et plaintes qu'il n'aurait rien vu venir. Jusqu'à ce que le sang coule au fond de sa gorge, il aurait été trop tard, la vie s'écoulant lentement du corps du chasseur tandis que la faim s'emparait de Jonathan.

Cependant, c'est une autre faim que Jonathan ressentait depuis quelque temps. Une faim qui a très peu à voir avec le sang et beaucoup à voir avec Geoffrey.

« Le vin n'est pas la pire des tentations en ce qui me concerne, comme tu dois le comprendre... ». Il se demande alors si le sang de Geoffrey aurait un goût plus sucré avec l'alcool traversant ses veines. Il se lèche les lèvres, déguste les dernières traces du cépage, et murmure à voix basse : « Mais, oui, c'est... du bon vin. »

Geoffrey acquiesce. La table à laquelle ils sont assis semble plus petite qu'il y a quelques minutes, car ils se penchent inconsciemment l'un vers l'autre, les yeux scrutant leur visage à la recherche de signes qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de chercher.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre », dit le serveur en s'approchant de leur table avec deux plaques chauffantes. Geoffrey sursaute alors de surprise, se cognant la jambe contre celle de Jonathan sous la table.

« Merci », dit l'Ekon alors que leur repas est prêt, l'air grave comme si cela l'avait contrarié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le serveur s'éloigne et Jonathan se risque à jeter un coup d'œil à Geoffrey : « Ça sent vraiment bon... »

C'est au tour de Jonathan de penser que venir ici était une idée ridicule. Il se souvient que la nourriture était très bonne. Dans leurs assiettes, les carrés d'agneau suintent de leur jus sur de la purée de pommes de terre moelleuse, accompagnée de champignons rôtis. Jonathan peut sentir le romarin et le thym, le beurre et le cumin, le poivre noir et sa bouche est pourtant ... désespérément _vide_.

Geoffrey s'agite avec son couteau et sa fourchette pendant une seconde avant de couper sa nourriture et dit : « Je me sens presque mal de manger devant toi ... » Puis il en prend une bouchée. Il laisse échapper un gémissement auquel Jonathan réagit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis répond immédiatement : « Non, oublie ça, je ne me sens pas mal du tout. C'est... incroyable. »

Jonathan soupire. Il ne veut pas, mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de suivre chaque mouvement de Geoffrey. Un morceau de champignon percé par une fourchette et un peu de purée de pommes de terre imprégné par le jus de de la viande, déglutis par le chasseur tandis que Jonathan partageait cette extase.

Alors que Geoffrey mâchouille, prenant manifestement plaisir à tout, Jonathan commente : « Ils ont presque fermé pendant l'épidémie. » Il essaie désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire, à faire, autre que de regarder et de se laisser affamer par la scène devant ses yeux. « Cet endroit. Les gens ne sortaient plus pour manger, les provisions étaient rares... »

Geoffrey déglutit et prend une bonne gorgée de son vin.

« Dieu merci, ils n'ont pas fermé... » dit-il avec un petit rire. Jonathan lui ne rit pas. « Tu me fixes », réussit à dire Geoffrey après quelques minutes.

« Je suis désolé », dit le docteur ; et ce fut le cas. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher pour autant.

Geoffrey se dit que la chaleur sur son visage provient du vin et de la nourriture chaude, mais il n'est pas très doué pour se mentir à lui-même. Pas quand il se cogne sans cesse contre les jambes de Jonathan sous la table, oublie sans cesse comment respirer ou comment s'asseoir comme une personne normale.

Lorsqu'il a quasi fini de manger, ce qui le rend presque triste, Jonathan change d'assiette d'un geste rapide. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne regarde, ce qui lui vaut un rire de Geoffrey. Cela ne fut pourtant pas nécessaire. Personne ne les regarde, dans cet endroit sombre et chaleureux, et Geoffrey commence à se sentir un peu téméraire.

« Tu ne plaisantais pas sur le fait de me gâter ... » dit-il en lui renvoyant les mots de Jonathan, le visage encore tout rouge. Jonathan s'appuie sur son coude et regarde nonchalamment son compagnon découper sa nouvelle assiette alors que Geoffrey s'exprime : « Tu as déjà fait l'expérience d'un de ces moments où tu vis quelque chose dont tu as _toujours_ eu envie ? »

Jonathan fait un signe de tête, les mots de Geoffrey sonnent plus vrais que le chasseur ne pourrait jamais se l'imaginer. Jonathan tend une jambe sous la table, se heurte à Geoffrey, mais aucun des deux ne s'éloigne.

« _Ceci_ est un de ces moments. Tu m'as officiellement perverti, Jonathan », dit Geoffrey de façon mélodramatique en buvant les dernières gouttes de son vin. « Je _savais_ que tu avais une mauvaise influence depuis le début, maintenant je vais me ruiner en nourriture par ta faute ».

Jonathan sourit, visiblement très fier de lui, et lève une nouvelle fois son propre verre à sa bouche. Les lèvres encore frémissantes de sensations, il pousse son verre vers l'avant et comme pour demander une faveur, dit : « Finis mon vin ».

« Oh, puisque tu _insistes_ ... » répond Geoffrey avec ironie, en sirotant le verre de Jonathan avant de retourner à sa nourriture, laissant l'Ekon fixer avec impuissance le verre ainsi que les marques laissées par leurs bouches. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire boire, tu sais ? »

Jonathan regarde Geoffrey, considérant qu'il est peut-être ivre lui-même au regard de son manque soudain d'éloquence. « Pardon ? » répond-t-il.

« J'ai dit : tu n'as pas besoin de me saouler », répète Geoffrey et poursuit d'un air désabusé: « Je _t'apprécies_ déjà Jonathan, bien que je sache parfaitement que je ne devrais pas. »

Le sens est platonique. Jonathan le sait. Il le sait et pourtant les paroles de Geoffrey lui donnent envie de se pencher et de lui lécher le vin et le sang de ses lèvres.

Au lieu de cela, Jonathan baisse son regard. Les choses deviennent trop intenses, trop soudaines à son goût. Il doit être capable de réfléchir _avant_ d'agir, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cela pour Geoffrey.

Le silence qui régnait tandis que le chasseur terminait son repas n'était cependant pas gênant. Lorsque le serveur emmène les assiettes et les verres, il leur demande si tout s'est bien passé. Geoffrey ne pouvant pas vraiment répondre davantage que « bien », son âme de glouton alors plus que comblée. Pas de dessert pour eux, seulement l'addition.

« Nous avons encore du pain sur la planche », rappelle Geoffrey à Jonathan, laissant alors pénétrer l'idée des rues froides de l'extérieur au sein de leur cocon.

Jonathan sourit à nouveau en attrapant son portefeuille. En remettant l'argent, il dit au serveur : « C'était parfait. Merci, Gordon. »

Alors qu'ils se lèvent, leurs gestes sont plus lents que d'habitude. La paresse provoquée par le repas et l'hésitation à retourner dans le monde réel retardaient leurs mouvements tandis qu'ils remettaient leur manteau. Mais Jonathan laisse hardiment sa main sur l'épaule de Geoffrey lorsqu'ils sortent. Cela ne demandait aucun effort.  
  


La lumière chaude de l'intérieur du restaurant s'écoulant sur le trottoir l'espace d'un instant, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. Jonathan s'arrête, la main toujours appuyée contre le dos de Geoffrey comme pour signaler sa présence.

Cette fois, Geoffrey ne s'en plaint pas. Au contraire, il se rapproche un peu plus. Jonathan peut sentir le vin dans son haleine.

« J'ai pensé à te transformer, tu sais », déclare Jonathan avant même de réfléchir. Geoffrey réagit à peine, si ce n'est par un sourcil levé, une lueur confuse dans les yeux. Jonathan précise dans un murmure, se penchant pour être entendu ou pour être plus proche, il n'en est pas sûr : « De retour à l'hôpital. Quand nous nous sommes battus. Quand tu étais à genoux, j'ai pensé à te transformer. »

Au fond, c'est autre chose qu'il tentait alors d'avouer. Les yeux de Geoffrey semblent pénétrer les profondeurs des pensées de Jonathan, mais tout ce qu'il parvient à répondre alors c'est « Foutaises ».

Le ton était presque défiant. D'un air sérieux, Jonathan fait un hochement de tête.

« Eh bien, je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait », dit Geoffrey en toute franchise. « Je t'aurais tué. ».

Mais il ne s'éloigne pas. Au contraire, il s'approche, se tournant pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Tu avais déjà essayé ça, au cas-où tu ne t'en souviennes pas » se moque Jonathan. Puis son regard se transforme en quelque chose de moins joyeux et de plus réfléchi. Il s'humidifie les lèvres, incertain, la main sur le bas du dos de Geoffrey devenant plus lourde, plus possessive au fur et à mesure que le chasseur se laissait toucher. Jonathan ajoute : « C'était par simple vengeance cependant, que j'y ai pensé. Mais je... je me dis que tu aurais peut-être apprécié de prendre part à cette existence maudite... »

Le regard de Geoffrey est presque rêveur, comme s'il prenait ces paroles réellement en considération.

« Tu t'imagines ? » s'interroge Geoffrey à voix haute, l'accent lourd à chaque syllabe et accompagné d'un sourire grivois que Jonathan souhaite ôter de ses lèvres par un baiser. Il se penche comme pour dire un secret de façon à ce que Jonathan puisse presque en goûter la saveur : « Je serais le plus grand chasseur de vampires de tous les temps. Ton pire ennemi, en réalité. »

Cela fait rire Jonathan, suscitant auprès de Geoffrey une grande fierté. Celle de faire rire Jonathan. L'Ekon est alors à deux doigts de balancer sa prudence aux oubliettes, quitte à risquer de se prendre un poing au visage, seulement pour sentir les lèvres de Geoffrey contre les siennes. Quand une voix familière s'exclame alors à ses côtés : « Hé, Johnny ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! ».

Jonathan fronce les sourcils par l'instant qui se brisait alors sous ses pieds. Geoffrey se tourne vers la rue tandis que le docteur fait de même, la frustration brûlante au creux de l'estomac.

« Oh », dit Jonathan qui reconnaît enfin le couple qui s'approche d'eux. Son froncement de sourcils plongeant alors dans la confusion, « Clarence. Vénus. Un rendez-vous galant ? ».


	8. Chapter 8

Embarrassé n'est pas un terme suffisamment fort pour décrire ce que Geoffrey ressentait alors en rencontrant les amis de Jonathan. Et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'accentuer lorsqu’avec un sourcil levé, la femme le scrutait de haut en bas. Il écoute avec beaucoup d'attention les plaisanteries que Jonathan échange avec eux, mais il fallait être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tension et les bégaiements avec lesquels Jonathan articulait ses phrases. Geoffrey aime à penser que ces derniers jours, il a pu se faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemble le comportement de l'Ekon quand il est à l'aise, ou quand il rit, ou encore lorsqu'il est inquiet.  
  
Ce n'est pas comme si Geoffrey espérait faire la conversation aux amis huppés de Jonathan, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le docteur se taise comme ça.

Geoffrey fait un pas de plus en arrière pour faire bonne figure, les yeux errant dans la rue quasi vide. Il peut encore entendre les voix étouffées du restaurant derrière eux. Il se languit de ce qu'il a laissé à l'intérieur avec une telle urgence viscérale qu'il peut à peine respirer.  
  
Il pourrait tout aussi bien se tirer une balle dans la tête, après toutes ces années, à s'être laissé charmer par un putain de _suceur de sang_. Et pourtant son estomac est serré, sa tête est légère avec la prise de conscience, avec l'adrénaline et cette sensation à la fois lisse et chaude, légère et lourde à l'intérieur de ses côtes. Il pose sa main ouverte sur sa propre poitrine, certain qu'il allait pouvoir sentir la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait.  
  
Geoffrey est ramené à la réalité par une main sur son bras et la voix de Jonathan, grave et inquiète, qui lui demande : « Prêt à partir ? »

Geoffrey fait un signe de tête et détourne le visage une seconde trop tard. Jonathan perçoit la gêne sous la surface, même s'il n'a aucun moyen d'en connaître la source.  
  
« Whitechapel ? » suggère Geoffrey, la voix encombrée par des émotions refrénées. « Si on a de la chance, on pourrait trouver Joe Peterson. Il est sûr d'avoir des informations pour nous. »  
  
Jonathan acquiesce, bien que quelque peu incertain. Sa main se serre puis se détache du bras de Geoffrey alors qu'ils se tournent pour marcher. « Pourquoi Peterson à nouveau ? » demande t-il.  
  
« Il était sur les docks, tu te souviens ? » répond Geoffrey. Cette constatation, ainsi que ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans l'après-midi lui ont fait penser que, peut-être, les terribles bêtes suceuses de sang qui hantent la nuit ne sont pas responsables de ce terrible crime. Que peut-être, juste _peut-être_ , cela pouvait venir de l'autre côté. Le côté humain ; celui qu'il protège depuis si longtemps.  
  
Pour autant, il n'est pas prêt à l'avouer à Jonathan.  
  
« Je me souviens, bien sûr, mais... » Le froncement de sourcils de Jonathan s'approfondit. Il se rappelle pourtant avoir disloqué les Wet Boot Boys. « Tu n'imagines pas qu'il ... ? »  
  
Geoffrey secoue la tête.

« Non, Jon. Je ne le pense pas. Pas lui, mais ... écoute, son entourage est loin d'être exemplaire, comme _tout le monde le sait._ » Tandis qu'il parle, les yeux de Geoffrey s'aiguisent, la léthargie de leur repas s'éloignant alors. « Tu penseras à moi : il sait quelque chose. »

Et ce n'est pas comme si Jonathan avait un autre plan. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Geoffrey lui raconta sa rencontre avec les rejetés. Lorsque son récit touche à sa fin, ils se tenaient déjà devant la maison de Peterson, si bien que Jonathan n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre à ce que Geoffrey lui disait, de clarifier les choses ou simplement de le réprimander pour s'être mis dans une position dangereuse.

Cette simple pensée provoquait déjà une sensation de colère dans la poitrine de Jonathan.

Indifférent à l'angoisse de son compagnon, Geoffrey frappe à la porte. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre et le visage suspicieux de Harry, le fils de Joe, apparaît.

« Ton père est à la maison, mon garçon ? » demande Geoffrey, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la tête de Harry pour essayer de voir l'intérieur de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? » demande-t-il, le regard noir. « Il vient de rentrer du travail ! Il a un travail maintenant ! _Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!_ »

« Whoa, Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien ! » s'exclame Jonathan, permettant à Harry de se détendre un peu et d'adopter une position moins intimidante. « Il faut juste qu'on lui parle... Tu peux aller nous le chercher ? »

Harry hésite, mais finit par leur ouvrir la porte pour qu'ils entrent, s'excusant avant d'aller retrouver son père. Lorsque Joe Peterson se montre, il a l'air aussi éreinté et louche qu'avant et le fait qu'il renvoie Harry et commence à se défendre avant même que Jonathan et Geoffrey aient la chance de lui poser des questions ne lui rendaient pas vraiment service.

« J'ai coupé tous les liens avec le gang, je vous le dis ! » affirme-t-il. « Je travaille sur les docks, maintenant. J'ai un travail honnête, d'accord ? Je ne suis plus leur bras droit ! »

« C'est pour ça que vous étiez sur les quais ce jour-là ? » se renseigne Jonathan .

« Je jure sur la vie de mon fils, docteur. Je rentrais du travail quand j'ai vu tout ce grabuge », dit Peterson, sombrement. « J'en fais encore des cauchemars. »

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas le seul », laisse échapper Jonathan.

Geoffrey lui lance un regard fatigué et rétorque : « Eh bien, nous sommes coincés ici, Peterson. Alors vous feriez mieux de nous aider avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé. »

Jonathan lève presque les yeux au ciel à ce moment-là. « Vous n'avez rien entendu, par hasard ? » ajoute-t-il sur un ton moins menaçant.

Peterson fait une grimace, mais admet : « Vous savez quoi ? J'ai effectivement entendu quelque chose. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas mentionner mon nom. » Il jette un regard à Geoffrey. « Je ne veux _plus rien_ avoir à faire avec ces gars. »

« Bien sûr, vous avez notre parole », s'empresse de dire Jonathan, en captant le signe de tête de Geoffrey du coin de l’œil.

« Eh bien, il y a ce groupe qui occupe les égouts au nord d'ici » dit Peterson, en parlant si bas que les deux autres doivent se pencher en avant pour l'entendre. « Ils n'arrêtaient pas de raconter que l'un d'entre eux avait remis à sa place une salope qui l'avait rejeté. »

« Bien... » dit Jonathan. « Je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui est cet homme. »

« Écoutez, c'est tout ce que je sais, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu », répond Peterson en croisant les bras. « Allez-vous me laisser maintenant ? J'ai des choses à faire. »

« À cette heure-ci ? » rétorque Geoffrey, les yeux rétrécis par le soupçon.

« Je dois aller voir Lewis, d'accord ? J'essaye de me rattraper pour la façon dont je l'ai entubé », explique Peterson. Jonathan est surpris par sa franchise, mais l'homme précise : « J'en ai marre d'être un salopard, d'accord ? J'ai besoin d'être pardonné. Moi et mon garçon ».

Assez bas pour que Harry, où qu'il soit, ne les entende pas, Jonathan demande : « Comment va Harry, au fait ? »

« Il... il va bien. Merci de demander », répond Peterson, plus détendu. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. Transmettez mes salutations à Lewis », dit Geoffrey alors qu'ils sortent ensemble de la maison. En s'éloignant de celle-ci, les yeux rivés sur Peterson prenant un chemin opposé au leur, Geoffrey finit par prendre la parole : « Lewis ne lui pardonnera jamais. ».

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si Lewis était en position de refuser ce pardon», répond Jonathan sans trop y réfléchir. Geoffrey s'y engouffre instantanément.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande-t-il. Jonathan s'arrête, hésitant, mais il s'agit de Geoffrey après tout, et ça ne peut pas faire de mal de partager l'information.

« Eh bien, Lewis a eu une liaison avec la mère de Harry, tu comprends. » Les sourcils de Geoffrey remontent. « Je suis presque sûr que le garçon est son fils. »

La réaction de Geoffrey, quand elle se présente, n'est pas celle à laquelle Jonathan s'attendait. « Tu es pire que ces vieilles dames de l'église, Jonathan. Quelle commère », dit-il avec un sourire taquin avant de se mettre dans une position plus sérieuse. « Mais nous devrions vérifier ces égouts ... heureusement que j'ai déjà mangé."

Jonathan ricane.

\- X -

Une fois dans les égouts, il leur fallu presque trois heures pour trouver un signe de vie qui ne soit pas celui de rats ou d'éventuels Skals. Cependant lorsque ce fut le cas, Jonathan le regrettait déjà.

Il entraîne Geoffrey avec lui dans l'ombre lorsqu'ils entendent des voix à proximité et des pas qui s'approchent.

« Même la sangsue était plutôt mignonne, je suppose », dit une voix masculine.

« Mignonne ? Elle était canon tu veux dire », répond un autre. Il glousse avant d'ajouter : « Un peu trop vieille à mon goût, mais c'est pas le moment de faire les difficiles. »

Geoffrey est tendu à côté de Jonathan, se préparant à foncer sur les hommes, mais la main de l'Ekon sur son dos et ses yeux très brillants le suppliant d'attendre suffisent à l'arrêter.

« Ferme ta gueule, Norton. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Une troisième voix intervient. Les pas se rapprochent. « C'est pour ça que McNamara ne vient plus. »

« Il ne vient plus parce qu'il a peur de se faire prendre ! » rétorque le premier homme. Geoffrey s'approche alors de Jonathan, en préparant son arbalète. Le bruit d'un boulon glissant en position fit alors écho. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Jonathan soupire, le regard crispé, puis sort de l'ombre. Leur couverture ayant été découverte, le combat est inévitable. Geoffrey prend une position offensive alors que Jonathan se déplace pour le couvrir.

« Une putain de sangsue ! » Crie un petit homme sale en tirant un couteau avant de se précipiter vers Jonathan. L'Ekon saute sur le côté, échappant facilement à l'attaque. Il envisage de le vider de son sang, car après tout, il a besoin de se nourrir. Pour autant, l'idée de poser sa bouche sur … _ça_ , lui est peu ragoutante. Alors il lève sa main ouverte en l'air et observe l'homme, tandis que le sang à l'intérieur des veines de celui-ci se gèle l'espace d'un instant avant de s'échapper de son corps, tels des évaporations fantomatiques. Geoffrey en profite pour frapper la tête de l'homme contre le mur, en pointant ensuite son arbalète vers les autres.

« Je vais te tuer ! » crie celui qu'on appelle Norton, mais il regarde Geoffrey, pas Jonathan, ce qui était probablement la dernière erreur de sa vie.

Jonathan balaie alors les jambes de Norton d'un geste gracieux et se prépare à enfoncer ses crocs quand Geoffrey s'écrie soudain : « Jonathan ! »

Jonathan lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir la lame venir vers lui, mais pas suffisamment pour l'esquiver. Un métal froid et tranchant entaille le haut de son bras alors qu'il roule sur le côté, grognant de douleur. L'odeur de son propre sang explose dans l'air, faisant passer la faim qui le tourmentait à un tout autre niveau.

Dans un élan d'ombres et de fureur, Jonathan vole vers son agresseur, entraînant rapidement l'homme dans son étreinte, s'abreuvant à son cou avec férocité. La lame, tachée de rouge par le sang de Jonathan, claque sur le sol au moment où l'Ekon recule, s'arrêtant juste avant d'ôter toute vie encore restante.

Jonathan secoue la tête, essayant de dissiper le bourdonnement, et laisse Norton tomber silencieusement sur le sol. C'est toujours comme ça. À chaque fois. Cette sensation à la fois sublime et cruelle, dont il raffole autant qu'il puisse la haïr, cette façon dont son corps tout entier s'illumine.

« Éloignez-vous de lui ou je tire ! » prévient Geoffrey, faisant basculer Jonathan à nouveau dans le monde réel. Lorsqu'il se rend compte une seconde plus tard que ces paroles ne lui étaient pas adressées, mais au dernier de ses agresseurs, qui s'approchait alors de lui avec un poignard dans les mains.

Jonathan fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas une menace, pense-t-il en se léchant les babines. Il peut le voir dans les yeux du garçon, trop jeune et effrayé pour être capable de faire autre chose que de survivre.

« Ne tire pas, Geoffrey ! » dit Jonathan, en faisant un pas vers le garçon. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et il fut assez aisé de le désarmer, le laissant se recroqueviller contre le mur. Sans quitter le garçon des yeux, Jonathan s'adresse à Geoffrey : « Il nous faut des réponses. »

« Ok, ok... Je vais parler », dit le garçon, en levant les deux mains en signe de capitulation. « Juste... ne me tuez pas. »

« Quel est ton nom ? » demande Jonathan.

« Pieter, Monsieur. Pieter Nowak. »

« Pieter, de qui parlaient-ils ? » demande Jonathan. Ils sont sur le point d'obtenir des informations cruciales, pense-t-il, et sait sans devoir regarder que Geoffrey est d'accord avec lui. Il peut entendre la respiration du chasseur, son cœur battant plus fort que tout ce qui les entoure. « Un homme nommé McNamara ? ».

Nowak baisse les yeux et ne semble pas très heureux quand il dit : « Oh, il est... il fait partie de notre opération, vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas très important, mais... »

« Pourquoi a-t-il peur de se faire prendre ?" demande Geoffrey.

Jonathan lève la main comme s'il allait toucher le chasseur ou l'empêcher de s'approcher, mais il ne fait ni l'un ni l'autre en attendant que Nowak dise : « À cause du meurtre ». Puis il cligne nerveusement des yeux. « Il... il les a poursuivis. Les filles. Il voulait la copine d'Arnaud. Il est devenu fou la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle... »

« Étaient-ils ensemble ? » demande Geoffrey. Nowak secoue la tête avec un regard incrédule.

« Non. Pas question. Une fille mignonne comme ça ? Elle vient … venait d'une bonne famille. Elle l'a rejeté. Elle... elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il lui proposait, vous voyez. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait choisi... » Les yeux de Nowak s'assombrissent alors, et si Jonathan n'était pas aussi concentré à réfléchir à ce qui s'est réellement passé, il ressentirais probablement de la peine pour le garçon. « Il a changé, après cela. »

« Comment ça ? » demande Jonathan.

« Je... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. » Nowak baisse les yeux, manifestement mal à l'aise. « Il a toujours été un peu bizarre je suppose, mais il est devenu complètement fou après avoir été rejeté, vous voyez ? Il n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après, se plaignant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'échanger contre une autre fille. Qu'il ne la _laisserait pas faire_ et il... il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus violent en travaillant avec nous. C'était... effrayant à regarder. »

L'obscurité ces jours-ci est partout, Jonathan le savait.

À chaque recoin des égouts ou dans chaque rue qu'ils traversent, c'est en lui. Dans la faim qui le hante encore, même quand il vient de se nourrir ; dans le chagrin et la culpabilité qui le ronge nuit après nuit. Mais c'est surtout dans ce désir de tendre la main à Geoffrey et de le toucher … avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il entend la même obscurité dans la voix du chasseur : « Où pouvons-nous trouver ce McNamara ? »

Et ensuite, il y eut la lumière.


End file.
